Refém do Desejo
by Alice Butkoviscki
Summary: Sua vida estava nas mãos de um homem que ela não ousava amar...
1. Introdução

Esta fic é uma adaptação de um dos meus livros preferidos: **Refém do Desejo**, de **Margo Maguire** (The Bride Hunt, em inglês).  
No começo, eu estava em dúvida se seria Edward ou Jacob quem representaria o protagonista; apesar de eu preferir o Jacob, a dúvida desapareceu assim que eu percebi que a maioria das pessoas que publicam fanfics aqui preferem o Edward :p (realmente, são 1129 fanfics de Edward e Bella e 40 de Jacob e Bella)

Nesta história, Edward vai receber características um tanto que... Pertubadoras (?) porque eu vou seguir fielmente o livro de Maguire ;)

**Aqui vai um resumo: **

_Inglaterra e Escócia, 1072_

_Sua vida estava nas mãos de um homem que ela não ousava amar... __Isabella Swan é bonita, inteligente, cobiçada. Mas estas qualidades não a poupam da brutalidade dos escoceses que atacam o castelo de seu pai na noite em que ela escolheria um noivo. As festividades transformam-se em derramamento de sangue e terror. Bella é raptada e entregue a um líder escocês para servir-lhe de escrava... Ou coisa pior. Edward Cullen traz no rosto as marcas das batalhas que enfrentou por lealdade a seu rei. Ao tentar salvar a vida de Bella, Edward é capturado e feito prisioneiro. A doce Bella desperta em Edward uma ardente paixão, embora o valente guerreiro não ouse esperar que seu sentimento seja correspondido. No entanto, ao se aventurarem numa fuga arriscada por aquele país à beira do conflito, Edward descobre o brilho do desejo nos olhos de Bella. Perseguidos por inimigos implacáveis, Bella e Edward têm de enfrentar uma árdua batalha para salvar a si mesmos, seu povo e um amor que tem o poder de libertá-los para sempre!_

******Alguns trechos sobre Edward: **

_"Nenhum cavaleiro da Inglaterra ou da Normandia ignorava o aspecto chocante da fisionomia de Edward Cullen. Mesmo os que não o conheciam, teriam ouvido comentários a respeito. O lado esquerdo do rosto dele era marcado por cicatrizes, e a órbita vazia que antigamente abrigara um olho causavam repugnância.  
__Fazia muito tempo que Edward aprendera uma lição amarga. Nenhuma jovem, da mais simples à mais atraente, poderia se interessar por ele. A não ser, era evidente, as que visavam uma generosa remuneração.  
__Qualquer homem poderia apreciar a beleza de uma jovem, sonhar em tocá-la ou mesmo em beijá-la. Se Edward tomasse atitude semelhante, seria chamado de ogro. Por esse motivo nunca lhe ocorria participar de danças ou festas."_

_"Bella nunca vira um homem de tórax desnudo. Nenhum dos trabalhadores ou sacerdotes que frequentavam o convento ousaria despir-se nas dependências da comunidade religiosa. E, mesmo que o fizessem, certamente nenhum deles teria a estrutura física impressionante de Edward Cullen.  
__A calça estava presa abaixo da cintura e Bella ficou admirada com os músculos rijos que ondulavam no abdômen.  
__Os pêlos dourados que cobriam o peito desciam pelo centro e escondiam-se sob a calça. Bella imaginou se a masculinidade de Sir Edward era...  
__Não deveria imaginar nada!"_

O começo da história pode até ser um pouco confuso, mas a metade é instigante e o final é de fazer chorar (literalmente, para mim). Bem, por enquanto é só. **Leiam** e **comentem**! Beijos ;*


	2. Capítulo I

Eu sei que o começo já é agitado e - pelo menos para mim - difícil de acompanhar. Mas aqui vai um textinho que eu tirei da internet e pode ajudar na compreensão:

" (...) Mas o rei Malcolm nunca pode realizar o desejo de expandir o reino pelo norte da Inglaterra, pois Guilherme da Normandia que se tornou rei da Inglaterra, e que o futuro apelidaria _o Conquistador_, avançou pela Escócia em 1072. Descobrindo a ambição do escocês, decidiu aniquilá-lo. Houve batalha em Stirling. Edgar _Atheling_ abandonou Malcolm Canmore e fugiu para Flandres, na atual Bélgica. Quando Malcolm descobriu o tamanho do exército normando, prometeu jamais incursionar pela Inglaterra e tomou ainda a decisão de prestar homenagem ao rei da Inglaterra - decisão que teria futuramente consequências fatais para a independência da Escócia, em tempos mais perigosos." Wikipedia.

Pra quem já leu a fic **O Senhor de Darkenwald **(s/5966426/1/O_senhor_de_Darkenwald) fica mais fácil de entender. Esta história (esta que você está lendo) se passa logo após a batalha de Hastings.

Eu sou humana, portanto se vocês encontrarem alguns nomes diferentes como "Anvrai D'arques" ou "Isabel", por favor, avisem-me :)

* * *

_Nortúmbria, 1072, fim de verão. Castelo de Swan_

Sir Edward Cullen olhava para os lados, inquieto, incapaz de descontrair-se. Não conseguia se envolver no ambiente alegre, nem com as músicas que eram executadas sem parar. As obras do castelo-forte não tinham sido concluídas. Além disso, nos últimos tempos os cavaleiros de lorde Swan haviam se dedicado mais a ajudar na construção do que ao treinamento com objetivos de defesa.

Seria muito fácil para os escoceses atacarem o castelo durante as festividades em comemoração à chegada de Bella e Alice, as duas filhas do lorde.

Apoiado na balaustrada superior, observava lady Bella dançando com os incontáveis pretendentes.

— Edward Cullen! — Harry Clearwater, o auxiliar de maior confiança de lorde Charlie, estendeu a mão para saudá-lo efusivamente. — Bem que disseram que o senhor veio no lugar do barão Eric. Fico satisfeito em encontrá-lo. Já faz dois anos que não nos vemos?

Apesar de respeitar o cavaleiro idoso, não se encontrava com disposição para conversar.

— Sim, se não for mais — Edward respondeu, com o cenho franzido.

— Noto que o senhor está muito sério. Hoje é um dia de festividades e descontração. — Harry riu. — Segundo me consta, o senhor não assumiu o comando da guarnição do rei em Winchester.

Edward cerrou os dentes. Havia um ressentimento profundo entre ele e o rei Guilherme. De todos os cavaleiros que estavam na corte e podiam aproveitar a notoriedade de comandar um dos exércitos do monarca, Edward Cullen fora o que rece bera menores recompensas. Pelo menos, nada de substancial. Edward teria encontrado muita satisfação em possuir uma pe quena propriedade... Um lar... Como recompensa pelos anos em que estivera a serviço de Guilherme. Antes e depois da batalha de Hastings.

Mas Guilherme não tinha intenção de recompensar o homem que o desafiara. Por esse motivo, Edward Cullen vivia nas casernas de Belmere, a serviço do barão Eric Yorkie, lorde de Belmere. O fato era uma permanente fonte de irritabilidade, mas não havia solução possível. Edward Cullen era tão obstinado quanto Guilherme, o Conquistador.

Edward apontou para as muralhas do castelo e explicou os motivos de sua preocupação.

— Sir Harry, as fortificações ainda não foram terminadas. Será que lorde Charlie não receia o ataque de escoceses?

— Nossos inimigos nunca demonstraram interesse em con quistar nosso longínquo território a oeste — Harry retrucou. — Mesmo assim, não deixamos de tomar precauções. Temos cavaleiros patrulhando o perímetro das muralhas que não estão terminadas e...

Edward escutara histórias a respeito das incursões violentas contra os cavaleiros normandos. Os escoceses eram bárbaros. Sequestravam mulheres e crianças para serem escravizadas ou vendidas. O melhor seria poder contar com muralhas altas, além de cavaleiros armados nas rondas.

— O senhor acha que isso seria o suficiente para deter um bando de escoceses selvagens?

— Em breve esses ataques terminarão. Os arautos do rei Guilherme estão atualmente percorrendo a Nortúmbria, arre gimentando vassalos para a luta. — Harry observou as fes tividades que tinham lugar embaixo, no salão. — O rei foi pessoalmente para o norte e reuniu legiões de cavaleiros no trajeto.

— Ir ao encontro do rei Malcolm em seu torrão natal será uma aventura arriscada.

— Concordo com sua opinião, mas o exército de Guilherme é muito mais numeroso. O mensageiro chegou há uma hora com ordens para que todos os súditos fossem até a foz do rio Tees, onde se encontram reunidos inúmeros navios norman dos. O rei pretende arregimentar uma grande tropa sob seu comando.

— Até quando?

— Até o final do mês.

Edward deu um passo atrás, raciocinando com rapidez. Teria de agir sem perda de tempo. Era preciso organizar os cavalei ros de Belmere sob seu comando.

— Nada deverá ser feito até amanhã — Harry segurou ami gavelmente o braço de Edward. — Por ora, concentremo-nos em apreciar a festa no salão nobre.

Edward negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Isso não é para mim.

— Duvido que lorde Eric o tenha enviado aqui somente para vigiar as ameias, mesmo que o senhor pretendesse fazer uma saída repentina. — Harry deu um sorriso triste. — O se nhor é um cavaleiro bastante conhecido e respeitado, apesar de ser tão jovem. Com certeza há uma legião de donzelas que esperam suas atenções.

Edward Cullen ignorou o comentário, certo de que não fora mal-intencionado. Nenhum cavaleiro da Inglaterra ou da Normandia ignorava o aspecto chocante da fisionomia de Edward Cullen. Mesmo os que não o conheciam, teriam ouvido comentários a respeito. O lado esquerdo do rosto dele era mar cado por cicatrizes, e a órbita vazia que antigamente abrigara um olho causavam repugnância.

Fazia muito tempo que Edward aprendera uma lição amarga. Nenhuma jovem, da mais simples a mais atraente, poderia se interessar por ele. A não ser, era evidente, as que visavam uma generosa remuneração.

Qualquer homem poderia apreciar a beleza de uma jovem, sonhar em tocá-la ou mesmo em beijá-la. Se Edward tomasse atitude semelhante, seria chamado de ogro. Por esse motivo nunca lhe ocorria participar de danças ou festas.

— O senhor não pretende ir embora, não é? Ouvi dizer que lady Bella escolherá um noivo esta noite — Harry comentou. — Ainda teremos muitos brindes para erguer.

Edward descontraiu-se um pouco. Harry tinha razão. Não havia motivo para ausentar-se naquele momento. Viera com ordens de representar Belmere e era o que faria. Deixara a tropa de prontidão, enquanto prestigiava o banquete em honra das filhas de lorde Charlie. Para o evento, até vestira uma túnica ricamente bordada. Nunca estivera com tão boa apa rência como naquela noite.

— Está bem. Ficarei por hoje e amanhã cedo assistirei à missa. Depois irei embora. Tenho muitas incumbências em Belmere. Será preciso organizar tudo para a campanha militar de Guilherme.

— Acredito que lorde Eric deve ter recebido a mensagem do rei e até já deve ter iniciado os preparativos.

Edward concordou. Conhecia lorde Eric. Quando retor nasse a Belmere, tudo estaria encaminhado.

— Lady Bella, a mais velha das irmãs, é encantadora — Harry comentou, mudando de assunto. — Talvez ela escolha sir Mike para marido, ou então sir Tyler Crowley. Ambos são rapazes dignos e bem relacionados.

Edward deu de ombros. Ouvira dizer que lady Bella teria permissão de fazer a escolha entre a multidão de nobres que o pai reunira no salão nobre. Por considerar-se um noivo ina dequado para qualquer jovem, especialmente uma dama tão adorável como Bella, tivera sorte por ter escapado das aten ções de lorde Charlie. De qualquer forma, pouco lhe importavam os atos das grandes famílias do reino.

Interessava-se muito mais pelas eminentes operações militares do rei Guilherme contra os escoceses. Embora ultima mente não houvesse participado de nenhuma das batalhas do monarca, sabia que há muito o rei empenhava-se contra os ataques bárbaros dos habitantes do norte.

Edward avaliou o céu através da janela. Pareceu-lhe bastante provável contar com boas condições atmosféricas até a manha seguinte, quando empreenderia a volta a Belmere. Se tivesse sorte, o tempo continuaria estável por mais dois dias. Tempo necessário para chegar em casa e partir ao encontro do exército do rei Guilherme no rio Tees.

— Lady Bella é muito atraente e fará um belo casamento — Harry considerou. — O senhor estava no salão esta manhã quando ela contava histórias?

— Ah, sim — Edward Cullen respondeu casualmente. E presenciara o interesse com que muitas crianças e um sem-número de adultos haviam acompanhado a história de um herói grego que Edward desconhecia. Bella mudava a in flexão de voz para cada personagem da narrativa e mantivera os ouvintes encantados.

Durante os trechos engraçados, os olhos cor de chocolate faisca vam e os cabelos castanhos e brilhantes ganhavam vida sob a luz da manhã. Edward admitiu ter ficado cativo pela maneira en volvente com que a formosa lady Bella encadeara as palavras. Deixara-se levar pelo timbre suave daquela voz e chegara ao absurdo de imaginar que Bella falava só para ele. Os aplausos entusiasmados haviam quebrado o encantamento. O que fora excelente. Ele não era daqueles que perdiam tempo com frivolidades.

— Milady iguala-se ao mais festejado dos bardos — Harry alegou. — Se não for mais inventiva de que qualquer um dos poetas heróicos celtas. Ela contou histórias que eu nunca...

De repente, gritos estridentes abafaram a voz de Harry e também a música. Edward desembainhou a espada e correu, lamentando não estar com a cota de malha nem com o escudo.

— Vamos! — Edward chamou Harry.

Eles desceram de dois em dois os degraus de pedra e no patamar intermediário defrontaram-se com cinco escoceses munidos de espadas e escudos. Sem demora, Edward atraves sou o peito do primeiro com a lâmina de folha larga, enquanto Harry lutava com o segundo. Os três outros atacaram ao mes mo tempo. Edward atirou um banco de madeira na direção deles e atingiu dois. O terceiro foi logo tirado de combate. Quando os dois desfalecidos se recuperaram e investiram con tra Edward, Harry veio em seu auxilio. Juntos, mataram os dois remanescentes e desceram o outro lance de escada rumo ao salão.

— Por onde eles entraram? — Edward quis saber.

— Deve ter sido pela muralha meridional, a única que real mente não oferece resistência.

Edward murmurou uma imprecação. Eles viraram à esquer da e tiveram de enfrentar mais dois escoceses. Aquela não era a única passagem vulnerável. A fortaleza e varias construções externas encontravam-se inacabadas. Ele e Harry combateram os dois guerreiros. Edward estava aflito para alcançar o salão nobre. Era ali que os bárbaros estavam cometendo as maiores calamidades. Matavam quem ousasse defender-se e levavam os que poderiam aproveitar como escravos.

Edward e Harry percorreram uma galeria lateral antes de chegar ao salão. Ali estavam crianças, mulheres aterrorizadas e as pessoas idosas demais para lutar. Gritos estridentes cortavam o ar por todos os lados. O caos se instalara.

— É preciso ir até o pátio — gritou Harry. — Não vejo lady Bella e sir Mike por aqui. Eles estão desprotegidos.

Edward teria de abrir caminho entre a multidão que se con centrava no salão nobre, reunir o maior número possível de cavaleiros e rumar para o pátio. E no momento que lá chegasse, seria bem provável que os agressores já houvessem matado Mike e levado Bella.

Os invasores, inclementes, haviam chegado às ameias do anteparo do torreão, de onde atiravam flechas para atingir os cavaleiros normandos que lutavam para defender o castelo-forte. Edward viu o pai de Mike cair. Porém, cercado por todos os lados, nada pôde fazer para ajudar o homem.

— Ao pátio! — Harry insistiu.

Edward deu um golpe fatal no abdômen de um dos oponen tes dianteiros, mas foi atacado por trás. Sentiu no ombro des protegido a ponta de uma espada escocesa. Experimentou uma dor lancinante, mas não se deteve. Virou-se e combateu o mais novo agressor, enquanto recuava em direção ao pátio.

Quanto mais demorasse, pior seria. Os escoceses não hesi tariam em capturar um prêmio tão encantador quanto lady Bella. Vira várias jovens, a maioria delas servas, serem levadas pelos desvairados.

Edward conseguiu impedir o rapto de muitas mulheres e deu-lhes a oportunidade de fugir, porém os cavaleiros norman dos estavam em menor número e tinham sido apanhados de surpresa. A patrulha de lorde Swan falhara. Os convidados não usavam armadura e tinham sido feridos. Os escoceses ven ciam a batalha de Swan e retiravam-se com todos os itens de valor que podiam carregar. Ateavam fogo no que deixavam para trás, acrescentando ainda mais pânico à confusão reinante. Ferido e sangrando, Edward deixou o salão e foi combater do lado de fora do castelo. Os escoceses retardatários riam e provocavam os normandos derrotados. Embora o linguajar de les fosse ininteligível, o tom de ameaça era bem claro. Os invasores proclamavam a vitória e caçoavam dos opositores normandos.

A ofensiva final foi o incêndio da estrebaria, com muitos cavalos presos no seu interior. Os escoceses haviam roubado tudo o que lhes interessava e destruído o restante.

Edward não viu sinal de Bella nem de Mike. Por um ins tante, considerou o que poderia acontecer àquela formosa don zela. Seria um destino terrível para qualquer jovem inocente, independentemente de ser bela ou não. Suspirou, arrasado. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Bella sumira.

— Eles foram para as colinas, sir! — um dos cavalariços gritou. — Os desgraçados atearam fogo em tudo e debandaram como ladrões miseráveis que na verdade são!

Edward não perdeu tempo. Em meio a cavalos apavorados pelas chamas e cavalariços que as combatiam com baldes de água, selou um garanhão de bom aspecto. Ordenou a vinte cavaleiros que fizessem o mesmo e liderou a comitiva que galopou atrás dos atacantes. Determinado, jurou a si mesmo que faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para resgatar a noiva de outro homem.

Isabella Swan, a moça criada no convento de St. Marie, foi atirada no chão sem a menor cerimônia, como se fosse um saco de grãos. Rastejou até onde se encontrava Mike. O rapaz fora amarrado e deitado de costas em uma carroça, em meio a mercadorias roubadas pelos vitoriosos. Bella reconheceu que, nem nos recônditos mais férteis de sua imaginação cria tiva, poderia ter inventado uma história tão selvagem de ma tança e crueldade. Agressores escoceses haviam invadido o castelo de seu pai, vindos de todos os lados, matando quem ousasse fazer-lhes oposição. Perdera o fôlego diante de tama nha carnificina.

— Sir Mike! — Bella gritou e foi puxada pelos cabelos.

Levou uma bofetada do atacante. Sentiu a vibração nos den tes e seus lábios ficaram inchados. Engoliu em seco e escutou o homem vociferar palavras estranhas e violentas. Aturdida com a rudeza do tratamento, encolheu-se e protegeu a cabeça com as mãos. Não fora preparada para acontecimentos dessa espécie, durante os anos em que permanecera na abadia de St. Marie. Os escoceses a matariam se ela lhes causasse proble mas. A seu redor, escutava sons abafados de gemidos, mas naquela escuridão pouco se podia enxergar. Apenas alguns olhares apavorados que certamente eram semelhantes ao dela.

O pobre Mike fora duramente atingido na cabeça. Nem tivera a oportunidade de puxar a espada da bainha. Desacor dado, fora arrastado em direção à muralha do castelo-forte. Um dos atacantes a atirara sobre o ombro e a jogara sobre o lombo de um cavalo, antes de disparar rumo às colinas.

Bella não se entregava com facilidade. Lutara desesperada, para libertar-se. Socara as costas de seu captor e berrara sem parar. Em vão. Sem lhe dar a menor importância, os bandidos empreenderam desabalada carreira por cerca de uma hora, an tes de fazer uma parada em um pequeno matagal no alto de um cômodo, ao norte do castelo de seu pai. Era ali que conti nuavam esperando.

No silêncio, Bella escutou o tropel dos cavalos nos cami nhos abaixo deles. Abriu a boca para gritar um aviso, mas foi atirada ao chão, onde lhe puseram uma mordaça. Enquanto lhe amarrava o trapo sujo na boca, o homem sussurrava pala vras estrangeiras, mas de sentido inconfundível. Bella estre meceu, enojada.

O imbecil se deitou sobre ela, impedindo-a de mover-se. Respirar ficava cada vez mais difícil. E Bella nada podia fa zer, enquanto os outros esperavam, emboscados, pelos normandos que vinham resgatá-la.

* * *

Por favor, **comentem**! Não faz sentido algum publicar algo sem que alguém acompanhe =/


	3. Capítulo II

Postando aqui de novo heheee :)

De novo: se você por acaso ver os nomes "Isabel", "Anvrai" ou qualquer outro nome diferente, por favor avise-me ;*

* * *

_Algum lugar da Escócia, Uma semana depois_

Edward não desperdiçou forças com ataques de ira ou com imprecações. Nem com preces.

Tinha uma tarefa para cumprir e seu futuro dependia do sucesso dessa realização. Virou a cabeça para a direita. A al gema pesada de ferro que lhe segurava o pulso estava amarrada a uma corrente grossa. Esta, por sua vez, era presa em um toco de ferro robusto enfiado bem fundo no chão. O outro braço e as duas pernas estavam presos da mesma maneira.

Assim mesmo, teria de escapar. De qualquer jeito. Era o único pensamento que o mantinha alerta.

Sentia frio. O sal do suor fazia arder os ferimentos conseqüentes aos maus-tratos que lhe haviam impingido. Não con seguia lembrar-se de quando fora torturado pela última vez, nem há quantos dias era prisioneiro desses bárbaros do norte.

Sacudiu as correntes que o amarravam. O ato simples de revolta resultou em um pontapé violento nas costelas por parte de um de seus captores. Edward achou melhor ficar imóvel e continuar impedindo a irritação. Nunca se sentira tão impo tente, tão mesmo sabia onde se encontrava.

Se não houvesse sido designado para ir ao castelo de Swan...

Se houvesse ido diretamente ao encontro do exército do rei Guilherme no rio Tees...

Se...

Há quantos dias, ou semanas, acontecera a comemoração pela chegada das filhas de lorde Swan ao castelo? O nú mero de cavaleiros de Charlie Swan mortos durante o ataque à fortaleza fora muito grande. Por isso coubera a Edward Cullen, um visitante, a incumbência de liderar a perseguição aos escoceses que haviam seqüestrado Bella e seu pretendente, sir Mike.

Os cavaleiros de Charlie haviam seguido a pista com mui to cuidado e sem fazer ruído. Providências inúteis. Os esco ceses esperavam às escondidas no meio de uma mata cerrada e caíram sobre os normandos de todos os lados. Pularam até mesmo de cima das árvores. Edward e seus homens, em mi noria, foram dominados com facilidade.

Edward nem mesmo sabia se algum dos cavaleiros de sua pequena tropa estava vivo. A única lembrança era ter caído em uma emboscada e ter sido aprisionado em seguida.

Sentia dores por todo o corpo, mas acreditava que estivesse com apenas uma costela quebrada. Dos vários ferimentos re sultantes da agressão violenta a que fora submetido, o do om bro parecia-lhe em pior estado. Infeccionara e causava-lhe febre intermitente. Recordava-se vagamente de ter sido arremes sado dentro de uma carroça de madeira tosca e em seguida acorrentado. Mas ignorava para onde fora levado e o que acon tecera com Bella e os demais prisioneiros.

O fato de não ter sido assassinado pelos escoceses, e opor tunidades para isso não haviam faltado, tinha um significado provável. Eles pretendiam vendê-lo para algum chefe de clã que precisasse de braços fortes. Edward contava apenas com uma vista, mas tinha tamanho e força superiores à maioria dos homens. Os agressores deviam ter decidido que o trabalho de capturá-lo teria de ser recompensado pelo preço que obteriam pelo prisioneiro. Ou talvez apenas quisessem exibir um troféu da grande vitória contra os normandos.

Com muito custo, Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou de sos laio para os arredores. Tentou adivinhar onde se encontrava e se aquele seria o destino final do trajeto. Ou se continuariam a viagem ao amanhecer. Por causa da febre e dos calafrios, tivera períodos de insônia desde o ataque ao castelo de Swan. Mesmo assim, não tinha certeza do que acontecera após sua captura. Tinha uma vaga idéia de uma travessia por mar.

Teria sido um sonho? Estariam ainda na Grã-Bretanha? Ou teriam ido para a costa irlandesa?

Não havia como saber se Bella ou Mike se encontravam com ele. Tinha esperança de que não estivessem. O máximo que Edward podia almejar era escapar dali. Não desejava ser responsável pela donzela nem pelo jovem cavaleiro.

Era provável que Isabella Swan já houvesse sido ven dida. Era, sem comparação, a jovem mais atraente que Edward já conhecera. Tinha cabelos castanhos e brilhantes, olhos cor de chocolate emoldurados por cílios espessos e escuros. Tivera a gen tileza de fitá-lo de passagem, sem se mostrar chocada pelo rosto deformado por cicatrizes. Quem o via pela primeira vez demonstrava, pelo menos, assombro. Apesar da familiaridade da reação que causava nas pessoas, Edward nunca se acostu mara. De qualquer forma, nada poderia fazer por Bella. Cada um deles teria de sobreviver como pudesse.

Havia escurecido quase por completo. Um dos guardas sol tou a mão esquerda de Edward para que o prisioneiro pudesse comer uma côdea de pão que fora jogada a seu lado e beber água de uma caneca de barro deixada no chão imundo. Era apenas o suficiente para manter vivo um homem do porte de Edward Cullen.

Quando mudou de posição para comer, a dor da costela partida e do ombro ferido espalhou-se pelo peito como se fosse causada por uma lança incandescente. Porém Edward já supor tara sofrimentos maiores. Treinara exaustivamente para igno rar tais desconfortos e aquelas chagas não constituíam uma exceção. Com uma das mãos soltas, seria capaz de soltar as outras algemas e libertar-se. Mas o sentinela mantinha vigi lância estreita. Assim que Edward começou a puxar a corrente, o escocês pisou-lhe no pulso e imobilizou-o.

Edward recusava-se a acreditar que nada poderia ser feito. Embora sua energia normal estivesse diminuída por causa dos ferimentos, haveria de aparecer uma oportunidade para agir. Edward a aproveitaria sem hesitar, assim que seus captores diminuíssem os cuidados em algum momento. Tinha certeza de que teria força para arrancar as correntes do chão e libertar as mãos. Uma vez soltas as algemas de metal, os escoceses sangui nários não o venceriam.

Lady Isabella Swan recusava-se a ceder ao medo. Não sobrevivera àqueles últimos sete dias para depois entregar-se.

Ela e Alice haviam deixado a abadia de St. Marie e Rouen e enfrentado os rigores da viagem para chegar à propriedade do pai na Grã-Bretanha. Haviam suportado um sem número de dificuldades para rever os pais. Mas nada se comparava aos tormentos que tiveram de confrontar depois do ataque ao castelo de Swan. Inúmeras pessoas haviam morrido e Isabel nem queria pensar no que teria acontecido com sua irmã e com seus pais.

Jurou a si mesma que não deixaria nenhum bárbaro violen tá-la. Haveria de encontrar uma maneira de libertar-se das gar ras desses escoceses miseráveis e fugir para bem longe. Os agressores brutais haviam se desentendido a respeito dela. De pois de agarrá-la, haviam lhe rasgado as roupas. Mas Bella tivera a sorte de contar com a intervenção do líder deles, um gigante de barba ruiva. Gritando, impediu-os de infligirem maiores sofrimentos à prisioneira. O chefe nem mesmo tentara se aproveitar dela.

Nem chegara a abordá-la com atrevimento. Apenas dissera palavras ríspidas, ao perceber seus movimentos mais lentos, devido à exaustão, que condenavam o excesso de mimos, e ordenara para ela continuar a marcha interminável rumo ao norte. Era evidente que a salva guardava com um propósito em mente.

Bella receava até supor quais seriam esses objetivos.

Prestara bastante atenção ao trajeto que haviam feito e sabia em que direção se encontrava o castelo de Swan. Mike não fora gravemente ferido, pois nem mesmo tivera oportuni dade de lutar quando fora capturado. Os agressores não o tor turaram em excesso. Ao contrário do que haviam feito com Edward Cullen, que fora acorrentado no meio do cercado para animais.

Bella estava certa de que o infeliz cavaleiro sofria com algumas costelas quebradas. Não podia imaginar a extensão dos ferimentos de Edward, porém notara a roupa manchada de sangue. Na cabeça havia um corte horrível de onde partia uma trilha de sangue coagulado e sujo de terra, cobrindo o olho cego. Os lábios estavam rachados e descascados. Notava-se que os atacantes pretendiam enfraquecê-lo fazendo-o passar fome.

Apesar das condições precárias da saúde de Edward, não havia como duvidar que os algozes o temiam. Ela e Mike tinham sido atados a uma cerca de madeira com fitas de couro. Edward fora preso com correntes, os braços e as pernas seguros no chão com escoras. Isso tudo apesar da debilidade de suas condições físicas e de ele estar desarmado. Somente um mi lagre poderia fazer com que Edward Cullen causasse algum malefício aos escoceses.

Seis outros prisioneiros os acompanharam de início. Feliz mente nem Alice nem seus pais se encontravam entre eles. Amarrados uns aos outros com cordas, haviam tropeçado mui tas vezes no solo irregular por onde andavam descalços. Hos tilizados e castigados de maneira ininterrupta durante vários dias, chegaram a um grande lago, ocasião em que os cativos tinham sido separados.

Lady Bella, sir Mike e sir Edward tinham sido jogados em um barco que os trouxera até onde se encontravam no mo mento. Os demais foram levados para longe, rumo a um destino desconhecido.

Ovelhas pastavam nas colinas que rodeavam a aldeia que se avistava ao longe. Pequenos barcos de vime recobertos de couro estavam ancorados na praia. Seria um belo cenário de pôr-do-sol, se não fosse a multidão de homens e mulheres que haviam deixado as choupanas para zombar deles pelas fendas das jaulas de madeira onde tinham sido presos. Quando olhavam para Edward, os comentários se intensificavam, como se soubessem da luta feroz que ele empreendera contra os captores.

Fora impressionante. Bella nunca vira nada que se compa rasse à intrepidez de sir Edward em uma batalha. Com uma espada, ele derrotara tantos agressores que Bella perdera aconta. Edward Cullen apenas sucumbira quando tivera de enfrentar quatro de uma só vez e um deles conseguira laçar-lhe as pernas com uma corda. Caíra como um tronco vigoroso de carvalho e levara dois atacantes junto com ele. Fora espancado brutalmente até o líder de barba ruiva resolver interrompê-los. Apesar da surpresa de não o terem matado, Bella entendeu, que Edward fora poupado com algum propósito definido.

Assim como acontecera com ela. O estômago se contraía ao pensar no que viria a seguir. Ouvira falar de muitas mu lheres que haviam preferido a morte, a perder a virgindade em mãos de carniceiros. Bella nem mesmo sabia se encontraria coragem para morrer por sua virtude. Não se imaginava pu lando na correnteza de um rio, de um precipício, ou enterrando uma arma no peito. Aliás, os escoceses não a deixariam nem chegar perto de uma faca de cozinha.

Estava encurralada e não havia escolha. Teria de submeter-se. Não entendia por que Harry não viera resgatá-la.

Ele comandava os cavaleiros de Charlie Swan. E fora sir Edward quem os liderara no combate. Piscou para afastar as lágrimas ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido ao principal auxiliar de seu pai. Procurou nem imaginar qual o destino de sua irmã mais nova e de seus pais. Passava os dias rezando para que pudessem ter escapado do inimigo, hipótese pouco provável.

Seria preciso um milagre ou um plano mirabolante para ela mesma poder fugir dos atacantes e voltar ao castelo de Swan.

Desesperada, soluçou. O que entendia de estratégias e pla nos? Ela apenas pretendera tornar-se uma freira, desejo que fora proibido por seu pai. Sem filhos do sexo masculino, sir Charlie deixara claro que desejava herdeiros através das filhas.

Ele próprio escolhera um marido para Bella. Um nobre com grande influência na corte do rei Guilherme. Lorde Billy Black era um homem poderoso e rico, mas intei ramente inaceitável sob o ponto de vista de Bella. Ela jamais suportaria um brutamontes grosseiro que tinha a idade para ser seu pai. Se fosse obrigada a casar-se, o marido teria de ser gentil e jovem. E mais. Seria preciso que soubesse valorizar-lhe a alma sensível. Afinal, vivera num mosteiro desde a in fância. Para ela os homens eram uma incógnita.

Após muita insistência, o pai concordara em permitir-lhe a escolha do marido.

Naquela altura, nada mais importava. Era improvável que ela e o belo sir Mike voltassem ao castelo de Swan, a menos que um deles conseguisse elaborar um belo estratagema de fuga.

Se estivesse no castelo, sentada diante da enorme lareira e entretendo os familiares com uma história a respeito de um ataque escocês onde uma donzela normanda fora capturada, qual seria o final? O atraente sir Mike seria o herói que a salvaria do destino nefando que a aguardava? Praticamente impossível. Mike jazia inconsciente no chão, com os punhos amarrados em uma estaca.

Um ligeiro movimento do outro lado chamou-lhe a atenção. Uma das mãos de Edward estava livre. Ele puxou devagar as correntes que o atavam. Em vão. Bella suspirou. A salvação também não viria dali. Ela mesma teria de libertar-se.

Tinham sido trazidos para o norte, atravessando várzeas e colinas íngremes. Bella tinha certeza de que poderia encontrar o caminho de volta, caso conseguisse escapar. Escurecera. Fi tou as amarras de couro que a prendiam no pilar de madeira. Já ferira os pulsos em conseqüência das inúmeras tentativas de tirá-los do que os prendia.

De repente, fez-se um silêncio ameaçador. Os aldeões ca laram-se com a aproximação do líder ruivo e barbado. Bella ergueu-se sobre os joelhos. O chefe viera com outro homem, este com cabelos negros. Ela sentiu a pele arrepiada ao ver como os dois a miravam.

O segundo também usava barba e tinha um olhar penetrante que pareceu despi-la. Ele vestia calça justa de lã e uma túnica de pele que lhe deixava o peito e a barriga protuberante descobertos. Nos braços grossos, trazia pulseiras de aço trabalhado.

Bella se enganara. O chefe do clã ou da aldeia era o mo reno. Ele transpirava confiança e poder.

As mulheres que não paravam de rir haviam sumido, à en trada dos dois homens no recinto cercado. Bella ergueu o queixo e endireitou os ombros. Afinal de contas, era a filha do barão Charlie Swan e afilhada da rainha Mathilda. Não seria acuada por aqueles bárbaros.

O homem moreno segurou-lhe os cabelos e dobrou-lhe o pescoço para trás. Bella não conseguiu evitar um grito. O camarada falou com o homem ruivo que sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu no idioma deles.

Os olhos de Bella lacrimejaram por causa da dor no couro cabeludo. O homem a segurava com muita força. Se ela se movesse, ele poderia arrancar-lhe os cabelos pela raiz. Ele acariciou-lhe o pescoço e os ombros. Em seguida apertou-lhe os seios. Bella cerrou os dentes e suportou a indignidade em silêncio. Mas quando ele levantou-lhe as saias, Bella atingiu-o com um pontapé.

O bárbaro atirou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou, deixando à mostra dentes escuros e corroídos. Ele a soltou de repente e Bella caiu para trás. Ela ignorou a dor dos pulsos e da cabeça e fitou Mike à procura de ajuda. Ele continuava inconsciente do outro lado do cercado.

Edward voltara a ficar imóvel. Bella perguntou-se se o ato fora intencional para não chamar atenção. Ou Edward poderia estar morto. _Oh, Deus! _Lágrimas lhe toldaram a visão e o queixo começou a tremer. _Não posso chorar! _Bella piscou várias vezes, inspirou fundo, tornou a sentar-se e não deu maior atenção aos dois homens que discutiam a seu respeito.

O ruivo curvou-se para cortar as tiras que a prendiam, mas o moreno impediu-o de executar a tarefa. Aparentemente con cordara com o preço do ruivo e deixou várias moedas na mão engordurada do outro.

Lady Isabella Swan compreendeu que acaba va de ser vendida como escrava.

Mordeu o lábio para conter a humilhação. Conseguiu manter-se impassível enquanto o homem ruivo se afastava, depois de enfiar na algibeira as moedas recém-ganhas.

Em seguida avaliou todas as possibilidades que teria para matar o Barba Negra, como o chamaria agora.

Edward tentou virar a algema para os lados, apesar da dor e do sangramento nos pulsos. Procurava esticar a mão para frente ao máximo. Empenhava-se na tentativa de segurar a corrente que o mantinha preso no chão. A distância era muito curta e o efeito alavanca, pequeno. Mas era preciso tentar qual quer coisa.

Os malfeitores haviam levado Bella com eles e o mais ig norante dos soldados conhecia o significado de tal atitude.

Quando ela fora retirada do cercado, pela primeira vez Edward a observara com atenção. Nem mesmo sabia por que ficara tão chocado com a aparência da jovem nobre e bela.

Ela se encontrava desarrumada e suja. Os cabelos castanhos caíam pelas costas em grumos desordenados. A saia externa de seda fora arrancada. A jovem permanecera vestida apenas com o camisão tênue e a anágua rota. Os poucos detalhes não visíveis do corpo esbelto eram facilmente imagináveis.

Descalça e com as mãos amarradas para trás, tropeçou no piso irregular enquanto era empurrada para frente pelos es coceses. E Edward nada pudera fazer.

Também não lhe agradaria responsabilizar-se por Bella. Uma coisa era lutar, homem contra homem, em defesa da pá tria ou de uma propriedade. Essa outra se tomaria uma batalha particular e poderia causar-lhe sofrimento moral. O dever para com ela era muito semelhante à incumbência que o pai lhe dera antes de morrer, há muitos anos.

Edward não fora capaz de proteger a mãe e a irmã que ti veram morte horrível. Os escandinavos haviam destruído a propriedade de sua família. Assassinaram seu pai e todos os que se opuseram à pilhagem. À beira da morte, Anthony Cullen mandara o jovem Edward levar a mãe e a irmã para um esconderijo. Os três foram apanhados pelos assassinos bárbaros.

Seria melhor esquecer aquelas lembranças. Ele sobrevivera. E escaparia dos atacantes mais uma vez. Com ou sem Bella. Frustrado, puxou a corrente com toda a força que conseguiu imprimir ao pulso que latejava por causa dos ferimentos. No entanto, era preciso maior cautela para não fazer ruído e não alertar os sentinelas que haviam permanecido de guarda. Fe chou a mão sobre a corrente para evitar que os elos choca lhassem e puxou com a energia que lhe restava.

A peça foi movida ligeiramente. Se conseguisse arrancá-la do chão, seria mais fácil fazer o mesmo com a outra mão. Mas também seria possível que os soldados notassem os movimen tos estranhos.

Se pudesse usar as correntes soltas dos braços como armas, teria uma boa vantagem sobre os guardas.

A pouca luz do entardecer favoreceu Edward. Precisava li bertar-se antes que os guardas acendessem as tochas e per cebessem o que se passava. Ainda não vira Mike, mas era bastante provável que o cavaleiro estivesse por perto. O man cebo poderia estar inconsciente, deitado a certa distância. Por causa do olho cego, Edward poderia não tê-lo visto.

As pedras grosseiras do chão feriam os pés descalços de Bella. O algoz a empurrava com brutalidade, enquanto dei xavam para trás várias cabanas de madeira. Para evitar que o pavor a paralisasse, Bella observava cada choça e tomava nota dos menores detalhes. Baldes, carroças, animais e montes de peles.

Ninguém viria em seu socorro. Mike e Edward não se encontravam fisicamente aptos, além de estarem muito bem amarrados. Não adiantaria esperar por nenhum herói que vies se resgatá-la. A situação delicada não fazia parte de uma his tória fantasiosa contada no solário de sua mãe ou no salão nobre do pai. Bella estremeceu com a idéia do que lhe fora destinado. Suportar todas as iniqüidades que o tirano resolves se impingir-lhe.

A maior habitação da aldeia era uma grande cabana de ma deira com duas janelas fechadas, telhado de colmo e uma porta de madeira reforçada. Bella desconfiou que era onde o chefe do clã, o Barba Negra, a esperava.

Ao lado da porta, dois escoceses espadaúdos montavam guarda, munidos de lanças. Eles sorriram com malícia e tece ram comentários em voz baixa. Quando os dois começaram a rir alto, Bella não hesitou mais. Virou-se e correu.

Bella tentou despistá-los, com a vantagem da surpresa. Dis parou para o lado e rodeou a moradia. Teve esperança de que a velocidade impedisse os captores de a alcançarem. Outra hipótese seria distrair todos para que Mike e Edward tives sem oportunidade de escapar.

Mas aquela era uma suposição irracional e Bella teve de abandoná-la. Deteve-se no único pensamento que lhe impor tava no momento: fugir. Sentiu-se nauseada ao recordar a ima gem daquele bárbaro estendendo os dedos gordos para tocá-la. Bella, correndo com as mãos amarradas às costas, não ou viu os gritos atrás de si, nem sentiu dor nos pés feridos. Con tinuou o trajeto desesperado para frente, em direção às co linas, onde as ovelhas pastavam pacificamente no lusco-fusco do entardecer. Não pensava para onde iria. Só queria afastar-se daquela aldeia... E do destino que a aguardava.

De repente uma dor aguda na planta do pé a fez desequili brar-se e cair. Tentou levantar-se. Uma tarefa muito difícil para quem estava com as mãos atadas. Rolou para o lado e procurou ficar em pé. Mas foi agarrada com rudeza e levantada de uma só vez.

Um homem jogou-a no ombro e Bella gritou desesperada. A posição impedia-a de respirar e machucava-lhe os braços. Alguém lhe deu um soco. Bella mordeu os lábios para não gritar de novo. Ninguém a ajudaria e ela mesma nada podia fazer.

O grandalhão carregou-a para a moradia do chefe do clã e jogou-a sobre um monte de peles ao lado do fogo. Os homens conversaram com o líder e usaram palavras ásperas. Na certa revelavam a ousadia da prisioneira que tentara fugir. Bella conseguiu ficar de joelhos e avaliou o grande recinto. A ilu minação era feita com velas de sebo e o cheiro delas espalha va-se pelo ambiente. Restos de uma refeição gordurosa esta vam sobre uma mesa situada em um dos cantos. Ao lado dos ossos descartados, uma pequena faca.

Bella afastou o olhar da lâmina e abaixou a cabeça. Os cabelos caíram para frente e cobriram as laterais do rosto. Se ela não fitasse o objeto, o sujeito poderia esquecer que deixara ali a faca. Seria fácil apossar-se do objeto que poderia servir de arma, se conseguisse distrair o Barba Negra por al guns minutos.

Antes de qualquer coisa, teria de fazer com que ele cortasse as cordas que lhe prendiam os pulsos. Ele teria um punhal no cinto? Bella observou-o de maneira disfarçada e a resposta foi positiva. O homem tirou a espada da bainha depois de despedir os sujeitos que a haviam trazido e fechar a porta. Bella engoliu em seco. Haviam ficado a sós. Ele se voltou e falou com ela.

Bella procurou virar-se e ficar em pé. Mexeu os braços e os pulsos atados.

— Solte minhas mãos — ela pediu.

Apesar da voz trêmula — o que a desgostou — e de saber que ele não a entendia, Bella teve certeza de que ele com preenderia sua pretensão. Barba Negra deu alguns passos em sua direção e Bella esforçou-se para não tremer. O sujei to, um gigante, deteve-se, soltou o cinto e deixou a calça cair no chão.

Bella cerrou os lábios para não gritar diante da exuberância da masculinidade que ele exibia, orgulhoso. Apesar de ingênua em muitos aspectos, tinha certeza do que aconteceria naquele recinto, se não tomasse alguma providência.

Inspirou fundo e desviou o olhar do que a ameaçava. Pre cisava manter a compostura, se desejava vencer o chefe esco cês pela astúcia e apoderar-se da faca.

Passou a língua nos lábios e percebeu que ele se inflamava ainda mais, como se isso fosse viável.

— Eu não lutarei mais e procurarei colaborar no que for possível — Bella assegurou, como se ele pudesse entendê-la. Seu objetivo era manter uma calma aparente, sem demons trar medo nem repulsa. Se não o enfrentasse com rebeldia, talvez ele a libertasse das cordas. Era preciso não perder a esperança de que ele ficasse desprotegido por alguns instantes. O suficiente para ela agarrar a faca.

Bella sentiu as pernas trêmulas, quando ele chegou mais perto. O escocês tirou o punhal do cinto. Bella prendeu a respiração. Barba Negra segurou as cordas e cortou-as de um só golpe.

As mãos inertes penderam dos braços doloridos. De ime diato foi impossível mexer um só dedo.

Bella virou-se e sorriu, trêmula.

— Obrigada.

Ela não era versada na arte da sedução, mas teria de imitar os flertes que presenciara no castelo de seus pais entre criadas e cava lariços, entre damas e cavaleiros. Testemunhara várias vezes o cortejar que envolvia rituais com que homens e mulheres procuravam atrair o interesse do futuro parceiro. Apesar disso nunca imaginara o que se escondia sob o calção dos rapazes nem que aquilo pudesse ser empregado como arma.

Bella recuou alguns centímetros rumo à mesa. O Barba Negra seguiu-a. Ele tornou a falar, mas ela se concentrou em seu objetivo. A custo de um grande esforço para não vomitar, levantou uma das mãos e afastou-lhe os cabelos da testa, à guisa de carícia. Precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não retroceder. A juba do sujeito era áspera e imunda. Bella passou a palma nos cabelos enrolados.

Era imprescindível encantá-lo. Fazê-lo esquecer tudo, exceto que a desejava.

Lentamente, Bella tocou no decote do próprio camisão e segurou o cordão fino que mantinha a peça no lugar. Mais um passo para trás e conseguiria alcançar a beira da mesa.

— Espero que não tenhamos de levar isso a extremos — ela sussurrou, ao agarrar a faca com a mão livre.

Desamarrou a corda delgada com vagar. Antes de o corpete cair, o Barba Negra investiu.

* * *

Edward não tem um globo ocular, e daí? u.u  
Eu também jogo tibia e ouço Restart, e daí? u.u  
Tá, parei XD

Aii, tem muita agressividade para o meu coração no começo i.i  
Mas você sabe que tudo dá certo no final, sempre ;p  
Beijos!

**Comente**,se estiver gostando... E se não estiver gostando, comente também ^^'  
Eu não estou pedindo dez, vinte reviews para eu postar o próximo capítulo; eu só preciso saber se tem alguém interessado em lê-lo -_-


	4. Capítulo III

**Elisandra:** Aah, o livro é demais! Se você gosta de clássicos históricos, você vai amar! ^^

**Aviso:** Se você por acaso ver algum nome diferente, tipo Anvrai ou Isabel, me avise ou desconsidere; eu já li esse livro várias vezes e já estou acostumada com os nomes dos personagens, pode ser que eu tenha deixado passar sem perceber :B

* * *

Já era quase noite fechada. Edward sentou-se e puxou a úl tima estaca que o mantinha preso ao chão. Não deu a menor importância à dor no peito nem ao latejar pungente de sua cabeça. Com as mãos e pés soltos, não teria dificuldade em dominar os guardas escoceses. Sóhavia um deles de prontidão.

O guerreiro inimigo puxou a espada e atacou-o de imediato. Edward rolou de lado e ficou de joelhos. Não parava de girar as correntes ainda amarradas nas algemas. Os anéis de ferro chocaram-se com a espada e a arrancaram da mão do homem. Sem perda de tempo, Edward Cullen acertou o camarada en tre o tórax e o abdômen com uma das correntes, derrubando-o. Antes que o sentinela se erguesse, Edward levantou-o pela túnica e, segurando os elos pesados de ferro no punho fechado, socou-o. O homem não conseguiu defender-se dos golpes des feridos por Edward.

A dor de cabeça tornara-se insuportável. Edward teve de fazer um esforço para ficar em pé no meio do cercado. Fixou o olhar na aldeia. Teve a impressão de que um tumulto estava em andamento. Talvez essa tivesse sido a razão de terem dei xado apenas um guarda para vigiar Mike e a si próprio.

Mike estava inconsciente, ou quem sabe adormecido, e suas mãos tinham sido amarradas a um mourão da cerca. Edward aproximou-se dele e cutucou-o com o pé. O rapaz não reagiu. Edward agachou-se e cortou as amarras de couro que o prendiam ao toco, mas o repentino som de gritos vindos da aldeia fez com que se levantasse de imediato. Eram de Bella.

Edward esqueceu as pontadas na cabeça e a tontura. Largou Mike e pulou sobre a cerca alta, carregando a espada que tirara do guarda. O caminho era escuro, mas algumas tochas iluminavam a aldeia. Ele foi naquela direção, usando as árvores e as touceiras para esconder-se. Caminhou o mais depressa que pôde, evitando expor-se. Ao chegar perto da primeira ca bana, o cheiro penetrante de fumaça queimou-lhe a garganta. Uma das construções estava em chamas. Edward apressou-se até o centro do povoado e andou colado às cabanas e qualquer outra estrutura que servisse para escon dê-lo. Não foi difícil ficar fora da vista de todos em meio à confusão que fora instalada no vilarejo. O incêndio era em uma cabana grande que ocupava a parte central do lugar. Ho mens e mulheres corriam com baldes e jogavam água sobre as chamas.

Edward estreitou o olho sadio e procurou sinais da presença de Bella em meio à balbúrdia. Ela poderia estar presa dentro da cabana...

Uma das venezianas de madeira dos fundos da construção foi aberta e uma nuvem de fumaça escapou pela janela. Alguns instantes depois, Edward viu um rosto... O de Bella.

Ela tossia, engasgada pela falta de ar. Atirou para fora um monte de peles de animais e pôs as pernas sobre o parapeito.

Edward segurou-a, antes que ela atingisse o solo.

— Sir Edward! — Bella gritou, surpreendida. — O senhor está...

— Conversaremos mais tarde — ele a interrompeu. — Milady está bem?

Bella, pálida e parecendo perturbada, fitou-o com olhar ar regalado e anuiu com um gesto de cabeça. No rosto, um grande hematoma. O lábio inferior estava descolorido e inchado, o camisão fino, sujo e rasgado. Edward conteve o desejo intenso de entrar na cabana e agredir a socos quem a maltratara. Teve esperança de que o homem do lado de dentro morresse quei mado ali mesmo, antes de arder nas chamas do inferno.

Edward cerrou os dentes e virou Bella para a direção de onde ele viera. Gostaria de fugir de imediato, mas era preciso voltar, aproveitando a vantagem de todos estarem azafamados por causa do incêndio. Depois de pegar Mike, teriam de en contrar um esconderijo.

— Vamos! Não podemos perder tempo.

— Espere. — Bella abaixou-se para reunir os objetos que haviam caído das peles. Deu a ele uma faca e uma panela, e pegou o resto.

— Deixe isso — Edward aconselhou-a. A faca poderia ser útil, mas a panela e os demais pertences somente atrapalhariam a velocidade da fuga.

— Nós... Poderemos precisar disso...

Edward não perdeu tempo com discussões. Saiu à frente. Era responsável por Bella, mas se ela não se apressasse, não poderia garantir-lhe a segurança.

Bella mancava bastante, mas não se queixou durante a cor rida até o local onde Mike estava deitado. Entraram no cer cado por um portão de madeira. Bella apressou-se até perto do jovem cavaleiro e ajoelhou-se a seu lado.

— Ele está... Ele está vivo?

— Pelo menos estava, quando o deixei.

Bella sacudiu o futuro marido levemente pelos ombros, mas não obteve resposta.

— Sir Mike! Mike! — Bella chamou-o, insistente. — Sir Mike, precisamos sair daqui!

O único sentinela que ficara para cuidar dos presos ainda estava desmaiado por causa dos golpes que recebera de Edward. O tempo urgia. O homem logo acordaria e daria o alar me. Para sorte deles, o fogo se alastrava. Isso aumentava as possibilidades de fuga enquanto os aldeões lutavam contra as chamas.

Um gemido débil escapou pelos lábios do cavaleiro incons ciente. Edward abaixou-se sobre um dos joelhos, levantou o rapaz nos braços e jogou-o sobre o ombro. Estremeceu com a dor do lado, mas concluiu que não se tratava de uma costela quebrada. Embora o ferimento do ombro ardesse em brasa.

— O senhor não pode carregá-lo!

— Claro que posso! E por que não poderia fazê-lo?

— As suas costelas! Eu vi a maneira como eles lhe bateram! Edward espantou-se com a preocupação de Bella, mas logo refletiu que os cuidados eram dirigidos a seu pretendente. Na certa milady temia que Edward, por estar machucado, derru basse o rapaz.

— Estou bem, lady Bella.

Edward saiu do cercado e foi em frente, na direção das co linas. Bella segurou-o pelo braço e o deteve.

— Temos de ir até os barcos — ela disse, com firmeza.

— Onde? Quais barcos?

— Por aqui. — Bella apontou o lado oposto à aldeia. — Ontem à noite, atravessamos de barco um lago extenso. É por ali que devemos voltar.

Cômoros não muito altos obscureciam a visão do lago ci tado. Edward compreendeu que não se enganara totalmente a respeito da impressão de ter viajado de navio. Fugir pela água era um plano muito melhor de que tentar escapar pelas colinas. Estariam a quilômetros de distância, antes que os escoceses dessem pela falta deles.

O melhor de tudo seria não ter de carregar Mike por uma distância muito grande. O jovem cavaleiro poderia continuar a dormir em paz no casco de um bote.

Edward seguiu Bella e, apesar da silhueta escura, reparou na esbelteza de seu corpo. Era impossível não se sentir atraído pelo meneio dos quadris bem-feitos.

Apesar do pé machucado, Bella se movia com graça e fe minilidade. Edward agradeceu a Deus a escuridão que não lhe permitia distinguir as curvas dos seios ou a parte interna das coxas. Rezou para que não chovesse. A água tomaria trans parente o tecido da camisa.

— Sir Edward, o senhor sabe conduzir um barco? — Bella lembrou-se da questão crucial.

— Creio que poderei dar um jeito.

Mike gemeu e começou a se mexer. Edward segurou-o com firmeza e continuou a caminhar. Concentrou-se na tarefa de seguir Bella e manter o equilíbrio apesar do corpo largado do rapaz sobre o ombro. Bella andava depressa. Não parecia dar importância ao que a fazia mancar cada vez mais. Edward não sabia o que acontecera na cabana, nem como Bella conseguira escapar do que a constrangia. Nada lhe perguntaria. O assunto não lhe dizia respeito. Aquele era um problema que se referia única e exclusivamente a Bella.

A obrigação de Edward Cullen era libertá-la dos agres sores.

O lago apareceu na frente deles e Edward escutou o barulho suave do movimento da água.

— Ali existe um cais acostável onde estão ancorados vários barcos de pesca. Nenhum deles é muito grande. Não tenho certeza em qual deveríamos embarcar.

Edward conhecia pouco a respeito de embarcações. Seria um desafio roubar um daqueles e navegar no escuro. Deter minado, decidiu que nada seria um empecilho.

— Será melhor pegarmos o que estiver mais afastado. — Daquela maneira não teriam de rodear os outros e sairiam com maior rapidez.

Subiram no atracadouro de madeira onde se encontravam amarrados vários barcos de vime cobertos de couro. Eram bo tes pequenos. Edward teve esperança de que um dos últimos tivesse tamanho suficiente para levar os três e não afundar.

Foi para frente e deixou Mike no chão.

— Agora está na hora de acordar, meu rapaz — falou Edward e deu alguns tapas leves no rosto de Mike. — Vamos lá. Temos de subir no barco.

Mike inspirou fundo, gemeu e abriu os olhos, espantado.

— Lady Bella?

— Temos de sair daqui depressa, sir Mike — explicou Bella. — Logo estarão atrás de nós. Edward ajudou o outro a sentar-se.

— O que houve? — Mike indagou, aturdido. — Como chegamos até aqui?

— Deixemos as perguntas para depois — respondeu Edward, enérgico. — O senhor se sente capaz de subir no barco?

— Minha cabeça...

Inseguro, o jovem procurou levantar-se. Edward e Bella se guraram-no, um de cada lado, e conseguiram fazê-lo entrar na pequena embarcação. Bella seguiu-o e depois Edward pulou para dentro.

Edward cortou com a espada a corda de amarração e em purrou o barco para fora do molhe. Os remos estavam no fundo do barco. Edward segurou-os, sentou-se e começou a remar em direção do centro do lago.

— O sul é para lá — Bella apontou para a margem mais afastada.

Edward dirigiu-os na direção correta e Bella inclinou-se para o lado de Mike. O bote começou a balançar em conseqüência de tantos movimentos.

— Por favor, fique quieta, lady Bella. Poderemos afundar desse jeito.

Seria uma sorte se eles não naufragassem. O bote compor tava três, no máximo quatro pessoas. Além deles, havia redes e outros equipamentos de pesca no fundo. A pequena embar cação navegava com grande parte do casco na água.

— Sir Mike está ferido — Bella justificou-se, abaixada atrás de Edward.

Edward sentiu nas costas a respiração quente e vibrante de Bella.

— Fique sentada e não discuta comigo. Apenas responda às minhas perguntas.

Seguiu-se um silêncio prolongado, enquanto as questões se amontoavam na mente de Edward. De repente, não o interessou mais o que acontecera com Bella. Não queria escutar a res peito de nenhum abuso ou sofrimento que Bella pudesse ter sofrido. Ela não era sua irmã nem sua mãe. Muito menos sua esposa. Bella teria de suportar os problemas sozinha. Edward Cullen não era nenhum guardião de mulheres.

Edward continuou a remar. O movimento contínuo das pás na água acompanhavam a fumaça da aldeia que começava a cobrir o lago.

Bella estremeceu e suspirou. Edward sentiu o corpo cálido encostado no seu, quando Bella largou-se de encontro a ele.

— Eu o matei — Bella afirmou. — Matei o chefe com sua própria faca.

Bella teve esperança de que não estivesse com um cheiro tão pronunciado quanto o de Edward. Tremendo, afastou-se das costas largas e tornou a fitar a fumaça e as chamas que tragavam o pequeno povoado.

— Eu não pretendia causar devastação naquela aldeia — Bella murmurou.

_Eu __matei um homem. _Por tudo o que era mais sagrado, Isabella Swan não fora educada para conhecer as maneiras rudes dos homens. Muito menos tivera informações de que deveria se proteger contra a vileza dos bárbaros. Seu pai na certa pretendera evitar que ela tivesse contato com qualquer infortúnio, e falhara. Existia até a possibilidade de lorde Charlie ter perdido a vida no ataque a seu castelo.

Nem queria pensar em tais horrores. Necessitaria de toda a sua energia para superar aquela noite.

— Ele caiu — Bella sussurrou para si mesma, como se procurasse uma nova explicação para o que ocorrera. — De pois que eu o apunhalei, o chefe do clã cambaleou para trás e caiu. A mão dele bateu em um castiçal. A vela caiu e co meçou a incendiar tudo...

Edward continuou a remar, como se não escutasse. Isso de certa forma era conveniente. Ela não pensava em desabafar com um cavaleiro circunspecto e forte que provavelmente não entenderia sua urgência em narrar as atrocidades daquela noite. A própria Bella não compreendia o que se passara. Não con seguia ordenar os pensamentos de maneira lógica. E aquele sangue que secara em suas mãos... Com cuidado para não movimentar o barco, Bella pôs as mãos na água e esfregou-as. Suspeitou que seria preciso várias lavagens para remover as manchas externas. Ela mesma jamais esqueceria o que acontecera. Secou as mãos em uma das peles que estavam a seus pés. Refletiu sobre o que roubara do Barba Negra. O homem que ela matara.

Lembrava-se de ter ficado paralisada, olhando para o gigante e para o ferimento profundo do abdômen de onde o sangue escorria em golfadas, enquanto as chamas devoravam a moradia.

— Fui eu mesma quem fez aquilo? — perguntou-se em um fio de voz.

Bella juntou as pontas do decote do camisão. O Barba Negra rasgara o cordão, e a peça se abrira de modo indecoroso. A bela túnica que vestira na comemoração para sua chegada lhe fora roubada dias antes. Por isso fora obrigada a enfrentar os rigores do clima escocês usando apenas uma camisa fina de cambraia que outrora fora muito bonita. Naquela altura, suja e rasgada, nem mesmo se assemelhava às roupas modestas que usara na abadia.

Bella tremeu de frio e de pavor. Com a graça de Deus, haveriam de escapar. Embora rezasse pela libertação, suas es peranças encontravam a barreira da realidade. Edward estava ferido e sem condições físicas de remar até que estivessem em segurança. Mike continuava deitado, gemendo, incapaci tado de ajudá-los.

A noite era muito escura para permitir uma navegabilidade precisa. Seria um milagre sobreviver à travessia do lago e al cançar a outra margem.

— Sir Edward... O senhor está enxergando o outro lado? Ele hesitou alguns instantes.

— Não, lady Bella. Não consigo ver nada — ele respondeu, mal-humorado.

A escuridão era inquietante. E ainda mais para um homem cego de um olho.

— Estranho que Não haja luar nem estrelas no céu esta noite.

— As nuvens devem estar mais densas. É possível que cho va. E aí ficaremos ensopados.

— Acha que eles estão atrás de nós? — Bella virou-se para espiar a escuridão que deixavam na retaguarda. Mal distinguiu as colinas que rodeavam a aldeia.

— Se estivessem no lago, iluminariam o caminho com tochas.

— É verdade. Não havia pensado nisso.

Ninguém cometeria a tolice de cruzar uma extensão tão grande de água no escuro. Além do mais, os perseguidores precisariam de claridade para encontrar os fugitivos. Não havia nenhuma luz. Bella nada escutava além do som das palavras que diziam, do marulhar suave das ondas de encontro ao barco e do padejar dos remos na água.

A chuva conservou-se a distância, o que permitiu aos fugi tivos continuar o trajeto por certo período. Bella notou que a respiração de Edward ficava mais difícil à medida que ele movia os remos para impelir o bote. Ele estava exausto e ferido. Não suportaria por muito mais tempo o esforço. Mas qual alternativa lhes restava? Mike estava semiconsciente e ela não possuía a menor noção de habilidade náutica. Admitiu que nem mesmo teria idéia por onde começar.

Seria conduzir o barco algo tão difícil? Bella franziu a testa. Distinguindo a silhueta de Edward, observava a maneira como segurava os remos e impulsionava o barco pela água. Era uma atividade que certamente não requeria a menor inteligência. Apenas força bruta.

— Sir Edward, o senhor deve descansar um pouco — Bella afirmou, disposta a executar a sua parte. — Não pode continuar a sacrificar-se dessa maneira.

— Bobagem. Posso remar muito bem.

— O senhor está exaurido.

Edward não respondeu e prosseguiu a puxar a água com os remos. Bella pensou se todos os homens eram teimosos. Seu pai era, com toda a certeza. Tinham sido necessárias inúmeras discussões até ele desistir da idéia de casá-la com lorde Billy. Edward não poderia continuar com aquele esforço, depois do que sofrera na mão dos escoceses.

— Por favor, sir Edward, permita-me ao menos tentar. Es tamos bem à frente de nossos perseguidores.

Um resmungo de dor foi a única resposta.

— Apesar de ser mulher, tenho bastante força. — Pelo me nos, era o que ela imaginava.

Na verdade, naquele momento duvidava que sua energia fosse suficiente para mexer o barco do lugar, mas tinha de ajudar Edward.

Ele murmurou qualquer coisa que Bella não entendeu. Mas dali a instantes ele se virou e ajudou-a a mover-se até o centro do bote. Bella segurou os remos, deslizou-os para dentro da água e o barco continuou em direção ao sul. Seus movimentos eram desajeitados. Afinal, jamais fizera nada parecido. Mas fez progressos, apesar da dúvida que ela imaginava estar es tampada na fisionomia de Edward.

Bella imaginou como o olho dele fora arrancado da órbita. Um ferimento daquele gênero teria provocado a morte de qualquer um. Edward não somente resistira ao desastre, mas continuara a enfrentar outras batalhas. Bella estremeceu diante de tamanha barbaridade. Não imaginava como um ser humano suportava tal injúria.

O silêncio continuava no lago, quebrado apenas pelo ruído dos remos batendo na água e dos gemidos ocasionais de Mike. O cheiro de fumaça ainda presente no ar fez Bella refletir que ainda não se encontravam a uma distância que lhes concedesse segurança. Entendeu que somente respiraria com maior con fiança, quando chegassem à margem meridional.

Bella nada enxergava em meio às trevas. Mas sempre tivera um poderoso senso de direção. Pediu a Deus que lhe conce desse força suficiente para levar o barco a seu destino. Mike haveria de recuperar-se e os acompanharia pelos caminhos que os levariam ao sul, rumo ao castelo de Swan.

— Milady está lembrada de ter visto algum rio no trajeto para a aldeia?

Edward perscrutou a negrura que se estendia à frente do barco. Nada viu, mas percebeu algo diverso. A característica da água mudara. Já não era uma superfície plácida e quase parada.

— Não. Saímos da margem ao sul e fomos direto para o norte. Tenho certeza. Isto é, pelo menos foi o que me pareceu.

— Chegue para o lado. — Edward rastejou até o meio do bote e tomou os remos das mãos de Bella cuja voz lhe parecia insegura. _— _Estamos na direção errada.

Edward esperava que não estivessem perto de uma cachoei ra. Virar o barco custou-lhe um enorme sacrifício. A orienta ção seguida por Bella não fora correta.

Um relâmpago repentino trouxe-lhe uma visão mais exata de onde se encontravam e Edward começou a remar em direção à terra firme.

— Lady Bella, olhe para trás e fique atenta. Se o clarão tornar a aparecer, será possível ver onde estamos,

— Mas eu... Tenho certeza de que remei para o sul. Eu não poderia ter me desviado tanto do rumo.

Edward teria dado boas risadas diante do tom de increduli dade, se a situação não fosse tão perigosa. Mais uma vez, a luz súbita e breve iluminou o local e Edward corrigiu o curso.

— Milady pode enxergar a aldeia?

— Não... Sim. Isto é, é possível ver fumaça sob as nuvens. Bem, penso que é fumaça.

— O cheiro já não está tão forte.

Edward não tinha idéia de onde se encontravam. Estava certo de que Bella os levara para longe do povoado escocês, mas também não haviam se aproximado da outra extremidade do lago. Talvez ela houvesse remado em círculos concêntricos cada vez maiores.

— Estamos em um rio e teremos de ficar nele — Edward afirmou. — Deixaremos que a corrente nos leve para frente.

Para eles seria melhor poupar energia, embora a falta de controle fosse enervante. Edward não tinha certeza para onde se dirigiam. Somente podia corrigir a rota durante a iluminação ocasional e rápida dos relâmpagos. Apesar disso, não parecia haver nenhum lugar onde pudessem ancorar o bote. Dos dois lados do lago só avistava altos penhascos escarpados.

De qualquer modo, prosseguiram sem sobressaltos até que Mike levantou a cabeça e começou a vomitar no fundo do barco.

— Misericórdia — Edward murmurou, aborrecido. Então enfureceu-se quando o jovem teve outro acesso de enjôo. — Faça isso de novo, garoto, e eu atirarei na água essa sua carcaça arrebentada! — gritou.

— Deixe-o em paz! Ele está passando mal!

— Pois passará mal do lado de fora do bote!

A pequena embarcação começou a balançar. Edward perce beu que Bella saíra da popa. Engatinhando, chegou até ele e espremeu-se para passar para a parte de trás, empurrando o remo.

— Ele precisa de ajuda!

— Santo Deus! Milady, se virar esta porcaria de barco, não serei mais responsável pela senhora. Aliás, por nenhum dos dois!

A especialidade de Edward Cullen eram as batalhas e os combates corpo a corpo. Responsabilizar-se por damas sensí veis como a filha de lorde Charlie era uma tarefa inaceitável.

Bella não lhe deu confiança. Ergueu o futuro marido, en quanto o bote continuava a oscilar. No escuro, Edward mal os distinguia. Mas foi possível perceber que o enfermo, seguro por Bella, estava com o queixo apoiado na lateral de madeira O peso tornara-se excessivo na frente. Edward recuou alguns passos para tentar um equilíbrio melhor.

Seu mau humor acentuou-se quando escutou Mike vomitar novamente.

O rio continuou a carregá-los. Quando começou a chover, temeu que houvessem sido arrastados por muitos quilômetros correnteza abaixo. A pé não teriam ido tão longe. Não lhe ocorria onde poderiam estar localizados no momento. Mas certamente a uma boa distância dos escoceses, que não teriam como persegui-los, apesar de Bella ter matado o chefe do clã. Além disso, os escoceses precisavam concentrar esforços na reconstrução da aldeia antes da chegada do inverno. Uma luz difusa iluminou o céu. A lua começava a aparecer por trás das nuvens de chuva. Edward percebeu que as margens eram irregulares e inacessíveis. Notou também que Bella já não era mais uma sombra escura diante dele. Os cabelos mo lhados colavam-se na cabeça. As equimoses do rosto e lábios destacavam-se na tez pálida. A roupa fina e ensopada não re presentava nenhuma proteção contra o ar frio nem era um escudo para olhares masculinos. Mesmo que involuntários, como o dele.

Edward virou-se e pegou uma das peles que Bella trouxera da cabana do chefe escocês. Atirou-a na direção de sua protegida.

— Cubra-se. Assim evitará resfriar-se. — Edward tornou a analisar a margem do rio. — Atracaremos ali... Veja se consegue achar algum abrigo razoável.

— Pois não. Queira ter a bondade de pegar outra pele para que possa também cobrir sir Mike. — Bella não se preocupou em disfarçar a ironia.

Edward apertou os dentes e evitou fitar a dama formosa que se desvelava em cuidados com o infeliz. Tentou visualizar um local adequado para ancorar, mas o rio de repente tornou-se mais turbulento. Virou-se, preocupado.

Perigosos afloramentos de rocha surgiam na água próximos às margens e a correnteza fez o bote girar, descontrolado. Sem perda de tempo, Edward ficou de joelhos e começou a remar em direção ao sul.

— Lady Bella! Pegue a outra pá e reme!

— Mas e sir Mike?

— Faça o que estou mandando. Agora!

Bella tirou o doente de cima de seu colo e ajoelhou-se para executar as ordens recebidas.

Edward usou toda a força que lhe restava para virar o bote para fora do raio dos obstáculos.

— Precisamos sair do rio antes de colidir com essas rochas!

De repente, Bella compreendeu o perigo real que os amea çava. Arrastou-se para o lado de Edward e começou a remar. Os dois ignoraram a chuva que os castigava e lhes gelava os ossos. A manta de peles escorregou dos ombros, mas Bella não se permitiu interromper o ritmo que seguia sob o comando de Edward.

— Por aqui!

Edward não sentia dor no ombro nem no peito. Só pensava em chegar à margem. A corrente jogava a pequena embarcação de um lado para outro. Eles escutaram o fundo raspar em al guma coisa, mas o casco continuou intacto. Mike gemeu e distraiu a atenção de Bella.

— Sir Mike está bem! — Edward gritou para ser ouvido. O barulho da chuva e das águas violentas era ensurdecedor. — Mas nos não estaremos, a não ser que consigamos sair da correnteza!

A luta contra as ondas turbulentas foi enorme. Mike virou-se de lado e vomitou mais uma vez. Embora Bella se compadecesse do rapaz, não parou de remar um só minuto. O que foi uma boa sorte. Edward tinha consciência de que não conseguiria salvá-los sem ajuda. A chuva torrencial e o rio tumultuoso eram muito mais perigosos do que qualquer exército que já enfrentara. As provações da semana anterior haviam minado suas forças e ele duvidava que conseguisse enfrentar aquele desafio por muito tempo.

Bella gritou, mas Edward não se voltou, concentrado em mover o remo, sempre impelindo o barco na direção que lhe parecia a mais correta. O ferimento do ombro começou a quei mar apesar da chuva fria. Suas costelas doíam como se alguém estivesse apertando um torno em volta delas.

— Por quanto tempo teremos de continuar com esse em penho? — Bella teve de gritar para chamar a atenção de Edward.

— No rio?

— E claro! Onde o senhor queria que fosse?

— Não sei, milady — retrucou Edward com o fôlego que lhe restava. — Mas se a senhora não continuar se esforçando, nossa jornada terminará prematuramente. No fundo do rio!

Bella nada mais disse. Aplicou-se com afinco à tarefa di fícil e procurou não pensar nas ondas que os atiravam de um lado a outro, A cada instante, um novo susto. Chegavam muito perto das rochas. Mas com a graça de Deus conseguiam ma nobrar o bote e desviar-se do perigo. A correnteza tomou-se mais branda e Bella deu um suspiro de alívio.

— Procure um lugar para ancorar! — Edward pediu. -Qualquer um que sirva de abrigo!

Os penhascos alcantilados elevavam-se de ambos os lados e as paredes de pedra pareciam não ter fim. Não se distinguia ne nhum lugar mais acessível.

— Ali! — Bella entusiasmou-se. — Lá em frente!

Ela apontou um afloramento mais baixo e eles se dirigiram para o local com ânimo redobrado. Edward percebeu que não se tratava de um abrigo apropriado para resguardá-los da chu va, mas achou que seria possível tirar o barco da água e usá-lo como proteção contra a tempestade. De qualquer forma, esta riam mais seguros fora do rio. Pelo menos teriam uma opor tunidade para descansar.

— Mantenha o barco fora do alcance das pedras! — Edward ordenou. — Tentarei entrar ali!

Bella não teve tempo de pensar na situação difícil em que se encontravam ou no que Edward pretendia fazer. Com o olhar atento às rochas, apoiava nelas o remo para impedir que ali se despedaçassem, durante a aproximação da saliência estreita de terra.

O barco oscilou perigosamente quando Edward se ergueu e procurou agarrar uma projeção afilada de rocha.

O barco bateu no promontório e foi arremessado de encon tro a terra. A força do impacto desequilibrou Bella e arran cou-lhe o remo das mãos.

Ela tentou recuperar e instrumento e desesperou-se.

— Santo Deus! Não posso pegá-lo!

— Esqueça! Pule para fora e puxe o barco!

Bella fitou a margem. Edward pedia-lhe o impossível. Ela não conseguiria executar a ordem.

— Sei que poderá fazer isso, lady Bella! — O vento e a chuva puxavam-lhe a túnica com violência e arremessavam os cabelos castanhos para frente do rosto.

— É muito longe! — Além disso não havia um incremeas gradual de terra e as águas eram profundas.

O pequeno barco foi sacudido e jogado para mais perto da terra. Bella levantou-se e pulou. Voltou-se depressa e segu rou o bote. Edward estendeu o remo que restara e Bella agarrou-o.

— Puxe!

— É o que estou fazendo!

Um pouco depois, a lateral do pequeno barco bateu na margem rochosa e Bella segurou-o com as duas mãos.

— Agarre-se nele! — ordenou Edward, aos brados, — Pre ciso tirar sir Mike daqui!

Bella procurou não tomar conhecimento da dor nas mãos e apoiou-se em um arbusto. Observou Edward erguer Mike, falar com ele, incentivando-o a ajudar para que pudessem sair dali.

— Não largue o barco!

Edward conseguiu sair do barco, e assim que pisaram em terra firme os dois homens caíram no chão. Imediatamente, e com força sobre-humana, Edward tomou o lugar de Bella e puxou o barco para fora da água. Quando não havia mais perigo do barco ser arrastado para o rio, arrastou Mike para uma saliência de pedra que formava uma pequena área coberta, ao lado de um pinheiro. Aquilo os protegeria do vento e da chuva. Bella largou-se ali, tremendo, ao lado do rapaz. Edward voltou ao local onde haviam atracado e puxou o barco até onde estavam os outros. Deixou-o de lado para proteger o es conderijo raso e sentou-se junto de Bella.

— Suas mãos estão machucadas.

Bella não sentia dor. Suas mãos estavam geladas. Edward tomou-as entre as dele, levou-as à boca e soprou-as. O hálito quente foi benfazejo. Exausta e com frio, Bella não se impor tou de ser tocada por aquele cavaleiro de rosto deformado por cicatrizes.

— Sir Mike está muito mal.

— Eu sei — respondeu Edward em voz baixa.

— Há algo que possamos fazer por ele?

— Aqui não. Temos de descansar e esperar a tormenta amainar.

— Então o que faremos?

— Voltaremos ao bote e continuaremos a viagem.

— Não poderemos fazer isso.

Edward interrompeu as massagens que começara a fazer nas mãos de Bella.

— E por que não?

— Porque o rio corre para oeste. Ele nos desviou quilômetros de nosso destino.

* * *

Beijinhos! **Comenta**! ;*


	5. Capítulo IV

**bee jane:** Eu também não sou muito chegada no Mike não :B

**Senhorita x: **Lorde do Deserto, é? Eu baixei o livro para ler... Você pode até me criticar, mas eu nunca baixaria se o livro não fosse de difícil acesso =S (já leu os livros da série _Terras Altas _de _Hannah Howell_? Eu estou lendo _Highland Knight _e estou gostando muito!)

**roosi:** AAHHH, que bom que você está gostando! Eu vou tentar postar o mais breve possível :)

**Ludmilaaa: **A história vai ficando mais instigante a partir deste capítulo, ao menos essa é a minha opinião; agora eu quero saber a sua ;D

**claire1903:** Juro que pensei a mesma coisa o.o

**~ Obrigada pelos comentários! ~**

* * *

Edward acordou por volta do meio-dia. A chuva dera uma trégua e o céu começava a clarear. Bella continuava dormindo e Mike estava inconsciente. O ferimento em sua cabeça não permitia um bom prognóstico, considerando-se que ele vomitara por isso. Edward tinha alguma experiência na arte de curar e sabia que uma pancada no crânio poderia causar a morte muitas horas após a ocorrência.

Mas nada poderia fazer por Mike. No momento não dis punha de ervas ou poções. Nem mesmo tinha condições de manter o enfermo aquecido. Se ele morresse, Bella teria de procurar outro marido.

Os cabelos de Bella haviam secado e se transformaram numa massa de cachos castanho-avermelhados. Mas por causa da chuva, es tava bem mais limpa de quando a socorrera ao lado da cabana em chamas.

Edward imaginou o que na realidade acontecera dentro da moradia do líder escocês. Com toda a certeza lady Bella não matara o homem como ela imaginava ter feito. Nenhuma mulher normanda, principalmente uma tão bem-nascida como lady Bella, poderia ter dominado o homenzarrão de barba ne gra e tê-lo matado com a arma pertencente a ele. Teria de haver outra explicação.

Bella estava deitada de lado, com um braço debaixo da cabeça e as mãos sob o queixo. A pele dos pulsos estava com escoriações, as unhas mostravam-se dilaceradas e sujas. Havia manchas de sangue nos dedos. A expressão de seu rosto exibia a pureza de uma criança. Entretanto as curvas mal escondidas pelo tecido fino e úmido da camisa eram o de uma mulher em pleno viço. As faces estavam encovadas e apresentavam uma grande mancha roxa. Havia hematomas também espalhados pelo corpo.

Edward desviou o olhar antes de começar a apiedar-se de Bella. A comiseração seria inaceitável. Só lhe importava sal var todos da situação precária em que se encontravam.

Tinha prática suficiente para saber que as condições tende riam a piorar. Seria preciso sair dali para encontrar comida. E o mais depressa possível. Ele passava fome desde que fora capturado. Admirava-se que ainda tivesse energia para lutar.

Edward foi até a beira da água e examinou a linha da mar gem, à procura de um lugar com melhores condições para um pequeno descanso.

Seria preferível terem ido para leste. Porém mesmo que conseguisse remar contra a correnteza, os penhascos escarpa dos naquele local impediriam qualquer atracação. As monta nhas de pedras continuavam a oeste, mas a curva permitia uma visão mais clara do local.

— Dá para ver algo que nos seja útil?

Virou-se ao ouvir a voz de Bella. Conseguira abafar todos os resquícios de desejo, mas quando a olhou, o esforço caiu por terra. Bella segurava o corpete fechado com pura modéstia e a camisa longa colava-se no corpo por causa da umidade. Os pequenos ferimentos e as manchas roxas espalhadas nos braços e rosto faziam-na parecer indefesa. Edward enfureceu-se pela vontade que sentiu de acarinhá-la.

Para ser sincero, não se conformava com o que vinha acon tecendo desde a noite da comemoração no castelo de Swan. Nemcom a própria falta de perícia em proteger Bella e todos os que haviam sido capturados ou mortos. Sem pensar na simplicidade de lorde Charlie, por ter reunido tantos normandos antes de completar a construção da fortaleza e por deixá-los expostos ao perigo. Recriminava-se também por não ter agido antes, sabendo como era fácil falhar na proteção daqueles que mais precisavam da mesma. Mulheres e crianças.

— Não há nada a leste — ele respondeu à pergunta de Bella. — Até onde a vista alcança, somente escarpas altas e íngremes.

Bella aproximou-se da beira da água. O vento enfunava a barra da camisa e levantava-a acima dos tornozelos. Edward desviou o olhar. Bella não tinha idéia de como era sedutora, nem da dificuldade que ele enfrentava para não se incomodar por isso. Edward recusava-se a afundar no pântano do desejo e passar a depender disso.

Aprendera a agir com indiferença e não permitia que emo ções o governassem. Elas causavam muito sofrimento.

— A água corre com rapidez por aqui — Bella comentou.

_ É verdade. Se nos mantivermos próximo da margem e deixarmos a corrente agir...

— Esse não é o caminho certo — Bella protestou. — De vemos ir para leste e para o sul.

Edward cruzou os braços na altura do peito e rezou para que Bella o imitasse. Assim não seria tentado a cobiçar-lhe os seios fartos e eretos, nem os mamilos que se projetavam por causa do frio. Apontou com a cabeça uma área verde a oeste.

— Usaremos a correnteza para chegar até aquela enseada. Dali poderemos caminhar para o interior e encontrar uma trilha que nos leve para o sul.

— Como é que o senhor sabe...

— Não sei. Mas é nossa única opção.

Edward voltou até o barco e puxou-o do recanto onde Mike continuava desmaiado. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, afastou-lhe os cabelos da testa e examinou a protuberância da têmpora. Era do tamanho de um ovo de galinha, púrpura e verde. Le vantou as pálpebras do rapaz e nada percebeu de errado. Os dois olhos estavam no lugar. E como os globos oculares lhe pareceram normais, era provável que o jovem superasse os efeitos da pancada na cabeça, se não ocorresse nenhuma outra complicação.

Edward levantou-se e arrastou o barco até a beira da água. Endireitou-o e voltou até onde Mike estava deitado. Determinado, concentrou-se nas tarefas que teria pela frente. Esse era seu forte. Enfrentar batalhas e aspectos práticos de sobre vivência. Não era o momento de desperdiçar energia preocupando-se com o estado de um nobre raquítico ou com os pequenos ferimentos de Bella. Ela estava em condições de ficar em pé de andar e até de remar. Os dois teriam de combinar forças e recursos, se pretendessem vencer as agruras.

Deveriam ter posto as peles para secar. Elas formavam um monte encharcado na beira da água. Edward ainda estava era posse da espada que tomara do sentinela. Felizmente não a perdera durante a noite, em meio à tempestade, como acontecera com o remo. Apesar de ter sido frustrante perder o remo, Bella não fora culpada. O barco batera nas pedras e por pouco Bella não caíra junto. Ela nada poderia ter feito.

Levantou o mancebo do chão, levou-o até o barco e virou-se.

— Pode entrar, lady Bella. Eu empurrarei o bote para a água e...

A nudez quase total de Bella tomou a perturbá-lo, apesar da certeza de que ela não o tentava intencionalmente. As aten ções dela estavam fixadas em Mike.

Edward tirou a túnica pela cabeça e entregou-lhe.

— Vista isto, milady. Ficará mais... Aquecida.

E coberta. Caso contrário, seria impossível manter a mente centrada de modo exclusivo nos objetivos prioritários do mo mento.

Seria pedir demais que sir Edward Cullen não houvesse notado a inconveniência de seu traje. Ou melhor, a falta dele. Bella sentiu o rosto em fogo de tanta vergonha. De olhos baixos, aceitou o oferecimento e vestiu a peça pela cabeça.

Abriu a boca para agradecer e desistiu em seguida, por não saber o que diria. Confusa, não queria ofendê-lo com alguma palavra inadequada.

Bella nunca vira um homem de tórax desnudo. Nenhum dos trabalhadores ou sacerdotes que freqüentavam o convento ousaria despir-se nas dependências da comunidade religiosa. E mesmo que o fizessem, certamente nenhum deles teria a estrutura física impressionante de Edward Cullen.

A calça estava presa abaixo da cintura e Bella ficou admi rada com os músculos rijos que ondulavam no abdômen.

Os pêlos dourados que cobriam o peito desciam pelo centro e escondiam-se sob a calça. Bella imaginou se a masculini dade de sir Edward era...

Não deveria imaginar nada!

Desviou o olhar. O calor repentino certamente se devia à túnica de sir Edward que ela acabara de vestir. Enrolou as man gas para cima e fitou as mãos cheias de bolhas. Permanecia a sensação estranha de que o sangue viscoso do Barba Negra penetrara em sua pele.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — Bella perguntou, decidida a cooperar.

— Empurrarei a embarcação para a água. Eu a manterei firme enquanto milady entra e depois pularei para dentro, en quanto milady segura.

O barco pesava mais do que aparentava e era muito desa jeitado para quem tivesse de manobrá-lo em terra. Bella admirou-se por Edward ter conseguido tirá-lo da água, quando haviam atracado. Ajoelhou-se no solo pedregoso e ajudou-o a empurrar o único meio de transporte de que dispunham nas atuais circunstâncias.

O barco foi abaixado na água. Bella entrou e depois em preendeu uma boa luta até Edward conseguir embarcar. Teve de ficar em pé e agarrar-se nas rochas para impedir que o bote se afastasse antes de Edward entrar.

Edward assumiu sua posição no centro do barco. Mike foi deitado na frente, e Bella seguia atrás, incapaz de tirar os olhos dos músculos das costas de Edward que se movimentavam no ritmo do remo.

Não se conformava como Edward ainda podia mover o bra ço, ele tinha um enorme ferimento no ombro. E pior. Ele ma nobrava o barco com destreza, mantendo-o próximo da mar gem, evitando as rochas e as águas turbulentas. O trajeto era muito difícil. Com freqüência, Edward era obrigado a usar o remo para desviá-los das pedras pontudas e protuberantes que impediam a passagem. O que não o impedia de mantê-los afas tados da correnteza igualmente perigosa. Edward levou-os rio abaixo devagar, em direção à enseada que avistara antes.

Mike permanecia inconsciente, o que deixava Bella muito preocupada.

— Será que sir Mike... — Bella engoliu cm seco. — Re ceio que ele... Existe a possibilidade de sir Mike...

— Morrer?

— Fale baixo! E se ele o ouvir?

— Se ele me escutar, saberá que suas condições são pés simas.

Bella inspirou fundo. Seus piores receios eram confirma dos. Assustada, levantou o olhar até o final do escarpamento alto que se avizinhava. Mesmo se conseguissem encostar o barco em um lugar seguro, o doente não teria condições de prosseguir a pé e muito menos escalar o paredão de rocha. Quando recobrasse a consciência, seria necessário um bom tempo de recuperação. Só depois poderiam pensar em um trajeto que os conduzissem ao sul. Sem esquecer do detalhe mais importante. Seria imperativo passar longe da região dominada por es coceses.

E se sir Mike não resistisse?

Na verdade, havia a probabilidade de qualquer um dos três vir a falecer. Ou de todos morrerem. O barco poderia ser le vado pela corrente fluvial e despedaçar-se de encontro às ro chas. Mike não teria como sobreviver e Bella não era exímia nadadora. Edward certamente sabia nadar, mas conseguiria sal var a si mesmo e a eles?

Edward governava o bote com um só remo, e Bella não tinha idéia de onde ele tirava energia para continuar no rumo certo. Ela fitou as próprias mãos. Mesmo que não houvesse perdido o instrumento de madeira, era quase certo que não poderia manejá-lo. Bolhas, sangue e ulcerações cobriam as palmas e os dedos. Os ossos das mãos estavam tão doloridos como se um carro de boi houvesse passado sobre elas.

Sua vida não fora cheia de mimos. Até se admirava que um pouco de trabalho houvesse provocado um efeito tão devastador. Na abadia, todas cumpriam as tarefas com afinco na cozinha e nos jardins. No entanto... Nunca tivera de matar um homem. Enfiou as mãos na água e esfregou-as. A sensação de estarem ensangüentadas não desaparecia.

Horrorizada pelo que fizera, fechou as mãos em punhos e olhou para frente. Para o destino imediato deles.

A angra apareceu com maior clareza. Uma saliência de ter ra, pinheiros esparsos, solo escuro coberto de turfa. Um imen so rochedo de pedra elevava-se próximo de onde eles iriam encostar.

Bella combateu uma sensação de enjôo à vista de tamanho obstáculo e de desespero. Não lhe ocorria onde encontrariam um caminho que os levasse para o sul, para longe do rio. Sabia que jamais conseguiria escalar nenhum precipício da quela altura.

— O que faremos depois de chegar à enseada? — ela per guntou com esperança de que Edward não afirmasse que teriam de subir.

— Não posso afirmar nada, até chegarmos lá.

— Pretendo permanecer ao lado de sir Mike.

Edward nada respondeu, nem mudou o ritmo de velocidade do barco. Era como se não houvesse escutado a afirmativa, o que era pouco provável. Era possível que Edward Cullen prosseguisse viagem sozinho, assim que pisassem em terra fir me. Mike certamente não poderia caminhar.

Bella fitou o provável futuro marido que continuava inerte na frente da embarcação. A postura era a de uma criança dor mindo sem preocupações, protegido por pais zelosos.

Era uma comparação injusta. O rapaz estava gravemente ferido. Sentiu um nó na garganta, quando pensou no destino do jovem lorde. Eles estavam nas mãos de Deus e a ela só restava rezar pela misericórdia divina.

Edward manobrava cuidadosamente o barco próximo à mar gem irregular, mas a turbulência das águas aumentou e a na vegação tornou-se mais perigosa.

Os músculos de Edward retesavam-se a cada movimento com o remo. Bella temeu que ele não conseguisse mantê-los fora da situação de risco e sentiu-se uma inútil por não poder ajudá-lo.

— Há uma cachoeira ali na frente! — gritou Edward. Mais uma vez o barulho do vento e das águas impedia que eles se ouvissem sem terem que gritar.

Bella entendeu que Edward chegava ao limite de suas forças na tentativa de impedir que eles despencassem na queda-d'água. Ele lutava com furor para evitar que a força do rio os puxasse, o que se tornava mais difícil à medida que se apro ximavam da catarata.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edward tentou uma manobra de atracação na baía e o bote roçou nas pedras.

— Lady Bella! Vá para a esquerda! Faça força contra as rochas para que nos afastemos!

O barco balançou com a mudança de posição de Bella, mas continuou flutuando. Edward conseguiu sair da correnteza ameaçadora e entrar nas águas calmas da enseada. Impulsio nou o bote de encontro à saliência de terra rochosa e desem barcou de maneira desajeitada para equilibrar o barco. Pendu rou-se no remo, enquanto Bella agarrava a outra extremidade para manter o bote no lugar. Tirou Mike de dentro e ajudou Bella a descer. Em seguida, para assombro dela, ainda puxou a embarcação para fora da água. Edward Cullen largou-se no chão, imóvel. Teria desmaiado?

Bella não lhe percebeu nenhum movimento, exceto o do peito que se erguia e abaixava, arfando. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu pretendente, que estava com respiração normal.

— Sir Mike? — Bella tocou-lhe a testa.

Ele se mexeu um pouco, virou-se, mas não abriu os olhos. Deu um pequeno gemido.

— Pode escutar-me, sir Mike?

Nenhum sinal de entendimento. Bella afastou a mão e se gurou o próprio tornozelo. Era preciso ver onde haviam atra cado e procurar por uma maneira de sair dali.

Levantou-se e deu um passo. Quase caiu por causa da dor no pé ferido durante a fuga da aldeia escocesa na noite anterior. Encostou-se no tronco maciço de uma árvore próxima e le vantou a perna. Grande inchaço e forte vermelhidão rodeavam um ferimento profundo na planta do pé. O terror e o desespero para fugir impediram que prestasse atenção à ferida. Naquela altura, o pé inteiro latejava sem parar.

Se estivesse no castelo de seu pai ou na abadia, haveria tempo para queixumes e mimos. Não poderia dar-se a esse luxo no mo mento. Rasgou uma tira da barra da camisa estragada, sentou-se e enfaixou o pé. Ergueu-se de novo e, mancando, iniciou a exploração do local.

O terreno era coberto de seixos pontiagudos e arbustos bai xos. Árvores altas obscureciam o aspecto aterrador do paredão imenso de rocha cinzenta que bloqueava qualquer caminho rumo ao sul. Olhou para cima. Árvores e raízes. Nada mais. Mais próximo da muralha, via sinais de um povoado. Um anel de fogueira extinta e um velho bote abandonado entre os ar bustos, perto da base do muro.

Quem teria acendido aquela fogueira? perguntou-se. Como teriam chegado até ali? No bote que estava apodrecendo? Se continuasse a busca, descobriria uma trilha ligando a enseada ao alto do despenhadeiro?

Caminhou mais um pouco e encontrou uma cruz de madeira fincada no chão, em frente a uma abertura na parede rochosa. Surpresa, andou até o local, convencida de que o objeto sa grado era um sinal dos Céus. Talvez a indicação de uma vereda que os afastaria daquela praia deserta.

Esperançosa, aproximou-se da cruz, A fenda escura era a entrada de uma caverna. Virou-se. Nenhum sinal de vida. Nem vestígios de um caminho, por mais estreito que fosse, que lhes permitisse sair dali.

Voltou-se para a abertura apertada e entrou. Na medida em que ia para frente, a caverna ficava mais escura, mas também mais quente. Não sentiu mais o vento gelado que soprava do lado de fora. Prosseguia devagar, colada na parede. A certa altura tropeçou, perdeu o equilíbrio e estatelou-se nas pedras duras, ferindo as mãos empoladas.

Procurou controlar o desespero e as lágrimas. Ergueu-se devagar, poupando as mãos e o pé feridos. Nisso, com a vista já acostumada à escuridão, enxergou um espectro horrível. Metade ossos e metade carne putrefata, onde outrora deveria ter existido um rosto. Isabella Swan gritou a plenos pulmões.

Edward agarrou a espada e correu, assim que escutou a voz de Bella. Repreendeu-se por não tê-la avisado para não se afastar. Tarde demais. Ao ver sinais de ocupação humana diante de uma gruta, preparou-se para uma contenda, mesmo com a pos sibilidade de um final desalentador. Sentia-se mais fraco. Sua energia diminuíra consideravelmente. Seria quase impossível resgatar Bella se o atacante estives se disposto a uma luta feroz.

Bella saiu correndo da caverna no mesmo instante em que Edward se aproximou. Ele a segurou pelo braço e empurrou-a para trás de si.

— Quantos estão aí dentro? — Edward indagou, levantou a arma e ficou imóvel.

— Um — Bella afirmou com voz estridente. — Vi somente um. Ele era horrível!

Edward preparou-se para atacar, mas ninguém apareceu.

— Ele estava armado?

Bella não respondeu, e Edward virou-se para ela para ver as lágrimas brilharem nos belos olhos cor de chocolate e o queixo tremulo.

— E... Ele e... Está m... Morto — ela gaguejou. Edward abaixou a espada.

— Milady matou outro...

Não houve tempo de preparar-se para a réplica. Bella jo gou-se em seus braços e começou a soluçar.

— Eu f... Fiquei c... Com t... Tanto m... Medo...

Bella pressionou o rosto no peito másculo. Por instinto, Edward abraçou-a pelos ombros. Bella era delicada e pareceu-lhe vulnerável. Ele se sentiu deslocado, inconveniente. Não fizera nada por Bella. Não impedira que fosse raptada, não a resgatara no castelo de Swan, nem a salvara do escocês de barba negra. E então aquilo!

— Não sei há quanto tempo ele está morto — Bella alegou, tremendo. — Acho que não muito... O corpo ainda...

— Milady não o matou?

— Eu? Oh, não. O cadáver estava esticado lá. Eu tropecei e... Caí sobre ele.

— Espere-me aqui.

Edward afastou-a e entrou na gruta. Esperou um pouco para a vista adaptar-se à escuridão. Não demorou muito e deparou-se com o defunto. Ajoelhou-se em uma perna e examinou-o. Era o corpo de um homem. Talvez o de um homem santo, a julgar pelo crucifixo preso em um fio fino de couro. Levantou-se e examinou o local. Encontrou restos dos pertences do morto.

Edward saiu da caverna. Bella estava de costas, tremendo de frio. A túnica era grande demais para ela. As pernas estavam desnudas para baixo dos joelhos e ela enfaixara um dos pés com uma tira rasgada da camisa.

A visão da silhueta delicada e frágil comoveu-o. O que não lhe agradou de maneira nenhuma. Edward abandonara toda a sua ternura junto com as mortes violentas de sua família. Não pretendia aumentar a fila de pretendentes à mão de lady Isabella Swan.

— Lady Bella, por favor, volte para cuidar de sir Mike. Fique com ele até o meu retorno.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e afastou-se, dei xando o morto aos cuidados do cavaleiro Edward Cullen.

Não demorou muito e Edward encontrou tochas e pedernei ras dentro da caverna. Acendeu archotes e a gruta foi ilumi nada. Havia ferramentas, utensílios de cozinha e peles. Tirou as roupas do defunto e enrolou-o em uma das peles. Puxou-o para fora da caverna e arrastou-o até a margem. Não havia local para enterrá-lo. Por isso jogou-o para dentro do bote de teriorado e levou o conjunto para a água. A forte correnteza encarregou-se do resto. Em alguns minutos, o bote sumiu do raio de visão dele.

Voltou ao local onde deixara Mike. Sentada ao lado dele, Bella cuidava de um ferimento no pé. Edward abaixou-se e segurou o pé de Bella. Lamentou não estar com sua extensa coleção de ervas curativas e ungüentos que eram guardados em seu quarto de Belmere. Contudo, um linimento teria de ser preparado com urgência. Se percorresse as redondezas, seria provável encontrar algo proveitoso crescendo no final da estação. Edward soltou-lhe o pé e pôs Mike sobre o ombro.

— Vamos. A caverna está vazia. — Levantou-se. — Po deremos usá-la como abrigo até este rapaz se recuperar.

Bella seguiu-o em silêncio e quando se aproximaram da cruz de madeira, Bella parou. Edward sentiu o nervosismo dela, mas dessa vez não se co moveu. Apressou-a com rispidez, apenas com o intuito de con vencê-la a entrar. Disse que precisavam descansar e que a caverna era o melhor lugar de que dispunham no momento para um repouso.

— O corpo já não está mais aqui!

— Eu sei. Vi quando o senhor lançou-o na água.

Edward adiantou-se e carregou o jovem inconsciente para dentro da gruta. Deitou o enfermo no catre do eremita e co briu-o com uma das peles. Apanhou a panela do falecido e saiu. Havia tarefas a serem executadas, antes de permitir-se um descanso. E antes de cometer o erro de consolar uma jovem atraente de cabelos castanhos que estava parada na entrada da caverna, com expressão de infortúnio. Damas belas e bem-nascidas abominavam sua companhia e mais ainda seu cari nho. Ele não tinha a menor pretensão de insinuar-se nas boas graças de Bella e depois ser humilhado.

Voltou à pequena embarcação que haviam roubado dos es coceses e pegou os poucos pertences que lá haviam deixado. Pendurou as peles molhadas em ramos de árvores para secar e encheu a caçarola do ermitão com água fresca. Voltou para a caverna com a água e as mantas enroladas que Bella furtara do chefe escocês. Ela entrara na caverna e estava sentada perto de Mike. Abraçada em si mesma e com as pernas sob o corpo. A tez mostrava-se ainda mais pálida sob a luz tremeluzente das tochas que ele acendera antes. Os hematomas e o lábio ferido realçavam-lhe a beleza delicada e as diferenças entre os dois mundos. A nobreza de Isabella Swan e a simplicidade do cavaleiro Edward Cullen.

Edward entregou-lhe uma das mantas secas. — Use-a. Assim milady se aquecerá. Edward deixou a vasilha no chão e apanhou um dos archotes. A lareira não passava de um círculo de pedras. Havia fuligem na parede e uma pequena linha de claridade no teto da furna. A ventilação seria adequada. Não demorou muito e Edward acendeu um belo fogo. Sentou-se no chão, defronte a Bella e Mike. O estômago roncou e lembrou-o da fome. Isso signi ficava que teria de caçar para que pudessem comer. Se nada conseguisse pegar, aumentaria o número dos problemas. Antes de qualquer coisa, precisava de algumas horas de sono ininterrupto.

As pálpebras fecharam-se e sua cabeça pendeu. Bella che gou perto e agachou-se diante dele. Edward congregou o pouco de energia que lhe sobrara e abriu os olhos. Bella trouxera uma das mantas enroladas que ela surrupiara do Barba Negra. E quando a desenrolou, o cheiro de algo comestível foi ime diato. Edward despertou, sem saber do que se tratava.

Bella partiu um pequeno pedaço de pão e entregou-lhe o restante. Ela mirou o desfalecido e os demais itens que se encontravam dentro da pele.

— Peguei também algumas maçãs.

Edward aceitou o que lhe era oferecido e experimentou o pão preto.

— Isso estava sobre a mesa do Barba Negra — ela explicou. — Peguei tudo o que foi possível carregar.

Edward tomou água para engolir o pão seco. Estava admi rado com Bella. Em uma situação extrema, ela não somente matara um agressor, como também planejara a maneira de fugir e de levar artigos de primeira necessidade. Comida e peles para se aquecer. Atitudes bem mais sensatas do que as esperadas de muitos cavaleiros iniciantes.

Bella pegou o pedaço de pão e voltou para o lado de Mike. Um pouco de alimento mudava o ânimo. Edward sentiu-se mais disposto e decidiu explorar os arredores, enquanto havia luz do sol. Melhor isso de que observar Bella se desvelando em cuidados com o jovem pretendente desmaiado.

— Se ele acordar, faça-o beber um pouco de água — Edward avisou, antes de sair da caverna.

A julgar pelas condições do bote e pelo lar que o eremita arrumara dentro da caverna, era de se supor que o homem vivera naquele fim de mundo por um bom tempo. Anos, talvez. Edward presumiu que pudesse haver um caminho no alto do talude, mas nada encontrou. Não havia como subir e a saliência do rochedo terminava abruptamente logo depois da caverna, onde o rio cascateava sobre uma ravina escarpada e se trans formava em cachoeira.

Intrigado, retornou para a gruta, procurando entender como o eremita sobrevivera naquele local. Bella continuava a cuidar de Mike. Falava com suavidade, levantando-lhe a cabeça e tentando fazer com que bebesse água.

A visão das mãos macias alisando os cabelos daquele jovem e o som da voz terna fez o sangue de Edward correr mais rápido nas veias. Irritado, pegou uma tocha e foi até o fundo da ca verna. Tomou essa atitude antes de dar asas a seus impulsos animalescos.

Se cometesse tal insanidade, não seria melhor do que os escoceses que a haviam raptado. Nem mais honrado do que os bárbaros que haviam violado e matado sua mãe e sua irmã.

Decidido a tirar Bella do pensamento, relanceou um olhar ao redor. A moradia de pedra era maior do que lhe parecera no começo. Havia mais dois cômodos quase invisíveis por causa do teto baixo. Ajoelhou-se e segurou a tocha na primeira das entradas. Notou várias ferramentas e utensílios de cozinha esparramados pelo chão.

A abertura seguinte era uma passagem e Edward rastejou para entrar. Uma vez dentro, pôde erguer-se, mas teve de ficar curvado. Vinte passos à frente, descobriu uma grande pedra que tampava uma saída.

Deixou a tocha no chão, abaixou-se e, apesar do ombro ferido, empurrou a pedra e tirou-a do lugar.

* * *

Beijinhos! **Comenta** ;*


End file.
